Twilight Kinktober 2019
by Princess Treacle
Summary: My entry for Kinktober 2019. Prompts used were created by idrabbleincrazy on Tumblr. Rated M for obvious reasons. Mostly canon couples, some not (Embry/Bella and Leah/Bella).
1. Chapter 1

**Height Difference** / Bondage

NESSIE AND JAKE

Height wise, they weren't a match. He would always have to bend to kiss her and she would have to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Even when she wore heels they still had to compromise. But they still managed to fit together. A little bending seemed worth it.

* * *

They'd met at the gym. Jake had been going to that gym for years; since he was a teenager and struggled with his anger. It gave him an outlet. She'd only been going there for a few months. He'd seen her around; going to a spin class, heading to the changing rooms and taking the stairs to the upstairs sauna.

The first time they interacted it had been because she had been rushing up the stairs (to get to a spin class) and she'd collided with him, sending his bag flying off his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" she'd apologised, her face red as she bent down to pick up the items that had fallen out; some clothes and a water bottle.

"Don't worry," Jake had told her, bending down and putting his clothes back into his bag and gratefully taking his water bottle from her. When they had both stood that's when Jake realised just how short she was. She barely came up to his chest.

"God, you're massive!" Nessie had remarked before clamping her hand down over her mouth. Jake had simply chuckled. That was how their first conversation started.

From there, things just got better. They spoke more, started to jog together, walk to the gym together and their casual friendship developed into something more. Soon after Jake asked her on their first date. Neither had looked back since.

The one thing he loved about Nessie was her height. She was the perfect height for Jake to pick up, so light and small she fit into his arms easy. And despite their height difference, they fit together just perfectly. His cock had never known such pleasure before. She was tight, wet and warm and when he slid into her, he thanked every deity he knew that somehow she had found him.

"Hey - that's not fair!" Jake looked over from the bench he was laid on. Nessie was stood in front of a mirror lifting kettlebells.

"How can you zone out and still bench press?" She knew him too well.

Jake smiled and stood, putting the weights back in the rack before going over to Nessie and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"I'm just that talented."

She snorted.

Jake dug his fingers into her waist and tickled, grinning when she tried to squirm away from him.

"Stop it - I'll get you with the kettlebells."

"You wouldn't." Jake challenged. "You wouldn't want to damage my face."

Nessie bit her lip and met Jake's eyes in the mirror. "I wouldn't say that's my favourite part of you." Her backside pressed against Jake's groin and he began to harden.

"Oh yeah? What is?" He wanted to hear her say the words. His fingers crept under her thin top and ran light circles over her skin.

Nessie bent down, purposefully pressing her ass against his groin as she placed the kettlebells on the floor. She carefully turned in his arms, Jake's fingers sliding from her front to her back, his fingers now skimming up her spine.

Nessie reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, their face only inches apart.

"You cock, Jake. My favourite part of you is your cock." He was gone. Crashing his lips against hers, he pulled her closer, fingers squeezing and grabbing at the flesh of her back.

"I need you," Jake ground out. "I need you now."

Nessie giggled and kissed him harder, leaning into him more. He made her feel safe. In his arms, she felt invincible.

When she pulled back Jake groaned. She ignored the noise and gently grasped his hand, pulling him out of the weight room and into the hallway.

Jake was grateful there was no one else around.

Nessie led him a few steps down the hallway before stopping in front of a door and opening it. Inside, gym mats were piled up, creating the perfect surface. She pushed him inside and shut the door as she followed him.

Jake pulled her to him once more and kissed her hard, slanting his mouth over hers as his hips pressed forward.

Their kisses grew sloppy and Jake found his hands pawing at her t-shirt, slipping into her shorts and pulling her shoes off.

When they were both naked, him hard and her wet, he placed his hands under her backside and lifted her onto a pile of gym mats, putting her at the perfect position for him to slide into her with ease.

He lined himself up at her entrance and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Do you want me?"

"Always," she moaned back. Her small hands traced down his muscled chest to his hips where the circled back and squeezed his firm ass. "Now, Jacob."

Her fingernails dug into the skin and she pulled him forwards, moaning when he pushed against her slick folds, hard skin meeting soft flesh.

Jake entered her, and like every time, his eyes rolled back into his head and he sent up a prayer to whoever was listening.

Nessie whimpered and her head fell back, exposing the smooth alabaster skin of her neck.

Jake's lips latched on and he began to suck as his hips pounded a steady rhythm into her.

Nessie's moans got louder and she pulled Jake's lips up to hers. She moaned inside his mouth and Jake couldn't help but grin.

Wanting to give her more, Jake wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor her to him and took his other arm and pressed it into the mat at her side.

Carefully, he used the mat for leverage, changing his thrusts slightly so instead of just thrusting into her, he was now thrusting up into her.

"Oh!" Nessie cried as he hit the spot. "Jake… Jake… there."

Hearing her enjoyment made Jake increase the speed of his thrust, his balls began to tighten, her moans spurring him on.

The heat in her stomach began to build and her pussy started to clench.

"Jake - I'm…" The words died in her throat as her orgasm rippled over her body unexpectedly, washing over her in thick waves, tightening all her muscles and making her forget how to breathe.

Jake wasn't a virgin and so was usually quite proud of the fact he could make Nessie cum at least twice before he felt the need to; however, he couldn't boast today. The feel of her so tight and wet around him, the angle, her breath on his skin and her moans in his ear were all too much. He felt his balls draw up to his body and then he was spurting inside her, his thick hot cum leaving his body at alarming rate. His toes curled and he squeezed his eyes shut, stars dancing behind them.

Nessie's small hands stroked over his face. Her fingers smoothed over his lips and she pressed a gentle kiss to his chin.

Jake opened his eyes and was met with her brilliant brown ones staring back at him, a satisfied smile on her face.

Due to Nessie's height, Jake was bent slightly at the waist, one hand still on the mat as the other was wrapped around her waist.

Her fingers were on his pecs, lightly tapping against the muscles.

"I love how short you are," he told her in a quiet voice as they both came down from their highs.

Nessie smiled. "I love how tall you are."

Height wise, they weren't a match. He would always have to bend to kiss her and she would have to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Even in heels they still had to compromise. But they still managed to fit together. A little bending seemed worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Lingerie** / Finger Sucking

BELLA AND LEAH

Two burlesque dancers finally take the plunge into romance.

* * *

Bella was sweaty. Her hair was stuck to the nape of her neck and sweat was coating her upper lip. They'd just done a fast-paced burlesque routine and now she desperately needed some water to cool her down.

She headed out the stage door and towards the bar where Emmett and Carlisle were serving drinks. Carlisle saw her coming and gave her a nod, letting her know he had seen her. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and placed it on the bar for her. Bella drank it down in seconds.

"Nice routine, B." Bella smiled at Emmett's compliment. "You couldn't have given me a heads up?"

She swallowed the last of the cool drink. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I had to see Rosie up there in nothing but a tiny bra and shorts - it's a wonder I didn't blow my load all over the bar!"

"Gross!" Everyone knew how Emmett felt about Rosalie - except maybe Rosalie herself. She had to admit when she knew they were going to be doing that routine she had thought about how Emmett would react.

"It would have been nice to have some warning," Carlisle chimed. He too was in love with one of Bella's best friends; Esme. Neither woman had time for dating though. Esme was too busy supporting herself and her son and Rose was studying and working.

"Next time, boys. Next time," she promised, even though she had no intention of telling them. She enjoyed seeing them squirm as much as the next person.

"Have you heard from Eddie boy at all?" Emmett asked as he wiped the bar down.

"Just the usual." Carlisle passed her another bottle of water. "The 'I'm so sorry' crap. Flowers and chocolates and he even sent me a poem!" She shook her head. "Like a poem's going to make up for me finding him balls deep inside my mother."

Carlisle and Emmett both screwed their faces up. They knew the story. Everyone knew the story. Bella had made sue to tell as many people as possible. She didn't want either of them getting away with what they had done.

"You'll find someone else, B," Emmett told her encouragingly. "But in the meantime, you could play wingman for me and Carlisle here." He clapped the blonde man on the back with a grin on his face.

"Don't bring me into this!" Carlisle said, holding his hands up. "Things will happen when they're meant to."

Bella used to believe that everything happened for a reason. But seeing her boyfriend buried inside her mother made her question that philosophy.

A few nights later, Bella walked into the club, greeting Carlisle and Emmett and the band before she headed backstage to get fitted for the new routine they were doing.

Maggie, the club's owner had decided that they should sing and dance to 'Lady Marmalade' and wanted all the girls in lingerie. She insisted they all get fitted today so they could perform it at the end of the week.

Walking into the changing room, Bella was pleased to see that everyone was there; Rosalie, Esme, Nessa, Rachel, Emily and Leah. They were like a little family.

"Hey, B," they all greeted, most of them wearing robes. When you danced together on stage in very little, being naked around each other became much less of a concern.

"Hi girls," she greeted back.

"Bella - glad you're here." Maggie breezed into the room with a clipboard in her hand, red curls piled on top of her head and glasses perched on the end of her nose. "How do you feel about baby blue?"

Bella frowned. "For what?"

"Lingerie darling. Lingerie." Maggie always seemed to be in a rush. "I was thinking we could dress you all in different colours - like a rainbow! And I think blue would suit your skin tone perfectly."

Bella opened her mouth but Maggie had already made up her mind. "That's decided. Bella in blue - now Esme…"

Bella let her voice trail off as she began to get unchanged.

After she had put her robe on she went and sat down next to Leah.

"How are you?" Leah whispered, not wanting to interrupt Maggie's 'creative flow'.

"Better," Bella admitted. When Bella had first found Edward and her mother together she had been devastated. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother and this had been the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Not only did she lose her boyfriend but she lost her mother as well. They were both as guilty as each other.

Esme had been looking after her sick baby and Rose had been studying for some upcoming exams so Bella had rung the next person she was closest to; Leah. Leah was also a logical choice. She wouldn't let Bella mope and she wouldn't try to convince her to go back to him. Bella didn't want sympathy. She wanted ice cream and alcohol. Leah had provided both.

"Good." Leah lightly bumped Bella's shoulder with her own before turning back to watch Maggie explain to the seamstress who had come in exactly what she wanted.

Some time later Bella was sat on the couch in her newly acquired underwear. She'd been in her own little bubble but when she looked up and saw Leah, she was brought straight back to Earth.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Leah's voice asked as she emerged from behind the changing room curtain wearing a deep fuchsia lace lingerie set. The bra pushed her beautiful breasts high and gave her a generous amount of cleavage whilst her underwear showed off her toned thighs and biteable ass.

Bella bit her lip. She was beautiful.

"You look amazing!" Emily complimented her, walking around her and grinning. "They won't be able to take their eyes off you."

A light blush covered Leah's chocolate skin and Bella felt hot. She shifted in her seat slightly. That movement mad Leah look over to her.

"Do I look alright, Bella?" She did a little twirl giving Bella a better glimpse at her ass. "You look uncomfortable." Leah crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No!" Bella cried. She quickly got up and went over to her. "You look amazing - I'm just a bit hot."

"Are you sure?" Leah placed her hand against Bella's cheek. "You do feel hot, maybe you're getting a cold?"

The word 'cold' had Maggie rushing over.

"You can't get ill now, Bella! It would ruin the show."

"I'll be fine by then, Maggie," Bella reassured her. If Bella was getting ill did Maggie not realise she had no control over her immune system?

"Good." Maggie beamed. "Right," she clapped her hands together. "Go and get changed girls and then we'll practice the routine. The changes to your clothes should be done by tomorrow and then we'll do a run-through in them and hopefully," she crossed her fingers, "we can perform this on Friday."

The girls all gave a cheer. Bella found herself excited for tomorrow as it meant she could get a glimpse at Leah in that lingerie again.

Bella's excitement had morphed into mortification. They'd been rehearsing the routine, everything was going alright; Bella even got to stand right next to Leah but then she'd been distracted when the dark-haired woman had bent over. So distracted, she had in fact gotten too close to the edge of the stage and fallen right off.

The band had stopped playing and Paul, the guitarist, had rushed over and helped her back on to her feet, her ankle throbbing painfully and starting to swell.

Bella was currently sat down with her foot up, a pack of ice on it, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked, sitting herself next to Bella and handing her a bottle of water.

"Slightly in pain… a little bit embarrassed… and worried about how angry Maggie is going to be," Bella admitted.

"Don't worry about Maggie. She needs a good fuck and she'll be right as rain." That was Rachel; blunt and straight to the point. "We all know how clumsy you are," Bella's face flamed, "we should really have a safety rail up or something." Bella reached out and lightly smacked the woman on her shoulder.

"Don't smack me!" Rachel chided before she leaned in. "I won't keep your secret if you upset me."

"What secret?" Bella asked, sipping her water.

"You like Leah." The water that had been in Bella's mouth flew out at an alarming rate as she choked and sat forward, Rachel smacking her back.

"Don't make her choke, Rach!" Paul called out from across the bar. "She's already hurt her ankle we don't need her dying too!" The Quileute girl gave him the finger – he blew a kiss back.

Bella stared at Rachel with wide eyes and a wide-open mouth. "How… what…?"

"You were staring," Rachel simply said, patting her on the shoulder and standing back up to rehearse their routine.

Bella had to endure an hour of watching the girls rehearse and she was unable to take her eyes off of Leah. She was wearing a work out top that stopped just below her breasts and leggings that clung to her long legs, not hiding a thing. Leah had a beautiful figure, her stomach was bordering on a six-pack and she had toned legs, thighs and arms. Her breasts were smaller than some of the other girls but if they had been much bigger, they would have looked ridiculous on her frame. Her ass was firm and tight, and Bella wondered how she got it to look like that. She was beautiful.

After rehearsals were over, Bella was pleased to leave. Leah made her feel all hot and bothered and out of sorts. Paul had driven her home and made sure she got in safely and Bella had welcomed the silence of her apartment.

Bella was laid on her sofa, her foot in bandages as she watched some trash television. It was after midnight but because of her time at the club, her sleep patterns were out. She was hoping she would get so bored watching television she would sleep but that plan had yet to work.

Esme and Rose had both text her to make sure she was alright so when her phone buzzed she assumed it was one of them; she was wrong – it was Leah.

_I__'m outside with chocolate – can I come up?_

Bella found herself panicking as she sat bolt right up on the sofa and quickly looked around her apartment to make sure she hadn't left any dirty underwear lying around. It looked presentable enough.

_Sure – come right up, the door will be unlocked._

Bella got up and hobbled over to the door, unlocking it before she headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Hello?" Leah called a few seconds later, opening the door before she entered her apartment. "I've come to see the patient."

"The patient is fine," Bella reassured her.

"Well I brought you some chocolate," Leah held up a box of the treats, "to help you feel better. But if you feel fine…" Her eyes shined as she teased.

"Chocolate would make me feel better," Bella conceded, smiling back at Leah. There was a silence and Bella turned back to the kettle. "Tea?"

"That would be nice."

Leah stayed by the door, holding the box of chocolates as Bella made the tea. When she turned with the mugs, Leah rushed over.

"Sorry – I should be helping you."

"It's fine."

They made their way over to the couch and sat down, opening up the box of chocolates and starting to eat them.

"How was work tonight?" Bella asked, starting the conversation.

"It was good," Leah nodded. "Emmett was drooling over Rose again." They shared a giggle. "She should just date him. They'd be good for each other."

"She thinks she's too busy for a boyfriend at the moment."

"How are you feeling about Edward?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm more upset that I've lost my relationship with my mom than anything else. I thought I would be more bothered about Edward… but I haven't really missed him. I think maybe I didn't like him as much as I thought I did."

Leah was quiet for a few seconds. "I didn't think he was right for you."

Bella looked at Leah and her heart sped up. "Why do you say that?"

"No particular reason – you just didn't look at him like he made you happy or completed you… or whatever." Leah quickly looked away, embarrassed at her own words.

Bella looked down not quite sure what to say and Leah remained silent.

The silence was getting too much and Bella was desperately trying to think of something to say when Leah spoke up.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"They've made some adjustments to my costume for the end of the week and I'm not convinced I look alright. If I put it on could you give me your honest opinion."

"Of course," Bella agreed before remembering that this weeks 'costume' was in fact lingerie. But she couldn't take it back now, could she?

Leah smiled and headed into her bathroom to get changed or unchanged (depending on your perspective). She emerged a few minutes later and Bella's jaw hit the ground.

The bra had been tightened so her breasts were displayed even more prominently, her dark skin a pleasant contrast to the fuchsia colour that had been chosen. The underwear came lover than it did before, resting lowly on her hips.

"What do you think?" Leah asked as she twirled. Once again, Bella got to see her ass.

"Um… well…" Bella couldn't find the words. Somehow "you're so fucking beautiful" seemed like too much to say.

"I knew it!" Leah threw her arms up and sat down next to Bella. "I just can't pull something like this off."

She was so close to Bella that there were only a few centimetres between them. The sweet perfume she used wafted over her and up close her skin seemed to glow.

Bella couldn't think clearly.

"Could you not sit so close?" The questioned emerged from her mouth before she had time to think about it.

"Why?" Leah asked, looking at Bella as if she had grown two heads.

"I can't think clearly when you're this close."

"What?"

"You make me confused and… hot."

"I make you hot?" Leah's mouth quirked up into a smile and she moved closed to Bella. "Do you like me, Bella?"

She couldn't answer.

"Because… I like you." Her eyes were looking right into Bella's now. "When I saw you in that lingerie at the club," she looked down and then back up. "Well, I've not been able to think about anything else since."

Feeling brave, Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to Leah's. When the other woman didn't respond she pulled back, fearing she had gone too far. Leah stared at her, smiled and then used her hands to pull Bella's face close before she kissed her back.

Her mouth caressed Bella's, softly and gently; her hands stroking her cheeks. Bella's own hands wrapped themselves around Leah's waist and she pulled her closer, her fingers feeling her soft skin and tracing the lace detailing on the bottom of her bra.

Leah's tongue stroked Bella's lips and tongue tasting what she could. Bella reciprocated and then trailed her lips down her neck, licking and sucking at the skin, wanting to leave a mark.

She kissed her way to her breasts, tongue snaking out to taste the cleavage that was laid on offer for her.

"Oh," Leah moaned, head falling back and her hands twisting in Bella's t-shirt. "Mmm."

Bella's hands found the back of her bra and pulled her lips away from Leah's skin slightly. "Can I?"

"Please," Leah begged, head still thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure.

Easily undoing the bra, Bella sat back and gently slid the straps from her shoulders, pushing them until they were at the crooks of her arms. With gentle fingers, she pulled the cups away from the skin, beyond excited to see what was hidden beneath them.

Leah's head came forward and she opened her eyes to watch Bella. Straightening her arms out, they watched each other as Bella slid the bra from her arms before casting her eyes down towards Leah's nipples.

They were a coffee colour resting on caramel skin, peaks pointed towards Bella and the skin around then beginning to bump with gooseflesh.

Bella felt drawn to them. They were beacons calling out to her.

Her mouth descended down and encased the left one. Her tongue swept over the peak, Leah moaning at the sensation. Bella's right hand came up and tugged on the right nipple, pulling and pinching the nub, even twisting it slightly.

"Yes," Leah whispered. Her hips shifted and her thighs rubbed together, seeking some kind of friction.

When Bella had sufficiently wet Leah's left nipple she turned her attention to the right one, performing the same ministrations she had done previously, this time biting down slightly on the tip.

Leah's back arched gracefully into the air and she clasped the fabric of the couch roughly in her fingers.

Bella didn't want to stop, she wanted to see what other sounds she could get Leah to emit.

Bella dragged her lips away from Leah's wonderful breasts and down her rib cage. Her tongue traced her skin, tasting the salt that had gathered there from her sweat.

"Move back," she encouraged, pushing slightly on Leah's stomach.

Leah did so willingly, panting and moaning.

When she was sat back against the couch armchair, Bells shifted herself so she was in a more comfortable position, mindful of her foot.

Her fingers hooked into the sides of Leah's underwear and she glanced up to make sure she was alright with it.

Leah nodded and added a "please" which just made Bella smile.

Bella pulled her underwear down her legs, flinging it somewhere in the living room when she had completely removed it.

She took a moment to take Leah in. Her skin was flawless, long legs gave way to slim hips and an equally slim waist and breasts that were the perfect size for Bella's hands and mouth.

Slowly sliding her hands up the outside of Leah's smooth legs, she twisted her wrists when she got to her thighs, parting them so she could see Leah's pussy.

It was exquisite. Her dark hair had been trimmed into a neat triangle and gave way to dark puffy pussy lips hiding a swollen clit, moisture began to leak from her slit.

Leaning forward, Bella placed a kiss just above her slit and then slid her mouth down. Her tongue circled her bud twice before she gently probed it with her tongue. This motion earned her a deep groan from Leah.

_God_. Leah's taste was quintessentially Leah; tangy with a sweet edge to it. Bella lapped at her greedily, using her tongue to flick and caress her clit, drawing deep moans and whimpers from Leah.

Moving herself slightly lower, Bella found herself face to face with Leah's slit. It was dripping with moisture and was swollen a deep pink colour, begging to be touched and tasted.

Bella leaned forward and very carefully inserted the tip of her tongue inside Leah causing her to arch up back up painfully high and cry out.

"Bella!" Her own fingers were working her nipples. Pinching and twisting them she was working herself up into a frenzy.

Bella smiled against her pussy and dove in once again, her tongue delving deeper now and tasting as much as Leah as she could.

"Oh!" Leah cried out again. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hips were thrusting themselves onto Bella's tongue, pulling her in deeper.

Bella pulled back and swept her fingers in an upwards motion up Leah's slit, coating her digits in the chocolate beauty's divine juices. She resisted the urge to lick the goodness off and instead pinched her clit quickly before inserting one finger inside.

"Shit!" Leah groaned, her hips rotating slightly as she began to lose herself to the pleasure.

Bella added another and curled them upwards, knowing she would hit that spot that she liked to find when she was pleasuring herself.

"Come on, Leah," Bella urged, her own hips starting to grind into the sofa and provide some much-needed friction. "I want you to cum for me." Her words caused a flood of moisture to leave Leah's body. "I want to cum for me now."

With that final sentence, Bella leaned her head down and sucked Leah's clit into her mouth, applying a vigorous pressure and using her tongue to lightly move the bud from side to side. At the same time, she curled her fingers upwards and flicked.

Leah screamed. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her pussy clamped down on Bella's fingers and her clit seemed to swell. And then she was coming. Warm liquid gushing from her pussy as the pleasure radiated through her body. Her limbs shook, her eyes squeezed closed and she didn't breath, determined to hold onto the pleasure for as long as possible.

As she came down from her orgasm, Bella placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and then rested her head on the warm skin, watching Leah bask in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Slowly, Leah's eyes opened and her dark brown ones met Bella's lighter brown ones and they exchanged a smile. Leah opened her mouth and the words that came out sent a thrill down Bella's spine.

"Your turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Bed Sharing / **Clothes Sharing**

ALICE AND JASPER

She wasn't wearing anything special, it was more about the fact she was wearing _his_ clothes.

* * *

They'd been dating for a few months. Everything was going well. He slept over at her place and she slept over at his. When he was with her, his past disappeared and she brought out a gentle side to him he never knew he had. When he was with her he didn't feel strange or out of place - he just was. She was the angel to his demon.

As such, he always tried to treat her with respect; hold doors open for her, bring her flowers and not ogle her chest too much when she stretched. This extended to their lovemaking too. And yes, he did call it lovemaking: that's what it was with her. He was doing a fairly good job of not giving in to his base urges until he saw her in his clothes.

She wasn't wearing anything special, it was more about the fact she was wearing _his_ clothes. She was much shorter than him so his simple white dress shirt was literally a dress on her. It fell to her knees and she had rolled the sleeves up. She paired it with one of his belts (that going around her waist twice) and some of her high heeled ankle boots.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling for him. His mouth had gone dry and he'd struggled to think.

"Beautiful," he finally managed to choke out. His eyes bulged and she came over and kissed him, her lithe body pressing into his.

His torture didn't end there. They'd gone out for coffee and breakfast, her outfit attracting attention from other men. They probably wondered why she was with him, but he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Seeing her wearing his clothes, in public - it did things to him.

This is why when they got back to his apartment he did the very ungentlemanly thing and mauled her. In no time at all he had her pressed up against the door, panting against her like a teenager.

She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his back as she stroked her tongue over his. Her hands dipped into his jeans and fondled his hard cock. He groaned.

He didn't have time for niceties today. He felt as if he would blow his load all over his underwear if he didn't get inside of her this second.

Thankfully, it seemed she was just as worked up as him. When he'd pushed his dress shirt up to reveal her white panties, he noticed they were wet and when his finger dipped inside and stroked her folds he realised she was soaked.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she tugged on his cock harder.

"Inside me soldier," she seductively told him. "Now."

He didn't need any more prodding and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, bending slightly so they were in a better position.

Briefly, he used one hand to hold her up, using his other to guide his cock into her waiting pussy.

When he was sheathed inside they both groaned.

He secured his arms back around her and gave her a smile. She kissed him in response and very quickly he was pounding inside her. Their movements making the door creak.

He could hear her breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. When she reached down to play with her own clit he was done for. His hips hammered into hers and he positively ravished her against the door. He tilted her neck to the side and sucked the skin into his mouth, biting down when her pussy clenched around him.

"Oh!" she cried when she came, juices flowing freely out of her.

He followed not long after, his cock swelling and his balls tingling.

He lay his head against hers and breathed in the scent that was _them. _

"Love you, Alice," he breathed against her.

"Love you too, Jasper," she responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Vanilla Sex / **Biting**

NESSIE AND JAKE

Anytime she bit him he was bound to orgasm.

* * *

She giggled as he pulled her down on top of him, their naked bodies hitting the floor with a low 'thud'.

She pressed her lips to him and kissed him hard. His hands roamed over her body, relearning her curves. She was slick with water from the lake. They'd been out running ad stopped for an impromptu skinny dipping session in the lake.

She giggled as his hips ground into hers. His cock was already hard, seeing her wet and naked had that effect on him.

His fingers slipped down her body and teased her lower folds. She was ready for him.

She reached down and guide his large member into her, moaning in satisfaction as his hard skin penetrated her precious folds, pushing and stretching her.

It didn't take long for a rhythm to be established. They'd been having sex for a while now and their bodies knew each other well. He knew if he dragged his hands down her back she'd arch, pushing his breasts towards his mouth. He knew if he took her nipples into his mouth and sucked and licked she'd moan low in her throat and close her eyes. He knew if he pressed down on her clit just before she came she would rocket off the edge and drag him with her.

The rhythm increased and the forest was filled with noises of their lovemaking. He braced his feet against the floor, leaves sticking the sole of his feet as he drove upwards into her, holding her hips down.

His finger on her clit sent her flying over the edge and determined to bring him with her, she leaned forward and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, sucking the flesh as his blood flooded into her mouth.

He cried out and lost all sense of the world around him. His vision turned dark and his body seemed to spasm with pleasure.

When his orgasm had finished and he opened his eyes, she was sat on top of him, giggling at his expression.

"I can't believe you bit me," he teased, his neck tingling slightly.

"I can't believe you enjoy it," she countered back.

That he couldn't deny; anytime she bit him he was bound to orgasm.

He sat up and pulled her close.

"I wonder if you'd enjoy it?" Mirth was in his eyes and he rolled them, her back hitting the damp floor as she giggled once more.

His lips attached themselves to her neck and she squealed.

Nessie had a feeling she would enjoy Jake doing whatever he wanted to her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**High Heels** / Deep Throating

ESME AND CARLISLE.

As long as she was wearing heels, he was hard. It didn't happen with any other woman, just her. It was those damn heels.

* * *

He heard her coming before he saw her. She was wearing a navy blue lace dress that fell to her knees and navy blue high heels with a delicate strap that wrapped around her slim ankle.

The dress showed off her plentiful cleavage and shapely arms. The navy blue complimented her pale skin.

He was hard. Who was he kidding - he was always hard for her. As long as she was wearing heels, he was hard. It didn't happen with any other woman, just her. It was those damn heels.

She was the forbidden fruit he couldn't have. He was a junior doctor and she was a consultant; one of the best in her field. She specified in children's medicine and she was wonderful. She soothed parents and children alike and had saved more lives than he could count. She was his fantasy.

"Not daydreaming again are we, Doctor Cullen?" Bella, the nurse asked and Carlisle felt his ears heat up.

"Apologies, Nurse Swan," Carlisle responded as he stood and gave her some files he had been working on.

"Dreaming about a specific consultant?" she inquired and Carlisle felt his face heat up this time.

"You should just ask her out," Bella told him. Bella and Carlisle had been working together for the last few years and she was well aware of his crush on Esme. She couldn't understand why he didn't just ask her on a date.

The truth was, Carlisle thought she was too good for him. She was several years older than him and knew what she wanted from life. Carlisle… well, Carlisle didn't even know if he wanted to specialise in anything yet. He was quite happy going home to his crappy little one-bedroom apartment, eating a microwave meal and watching reruns of _Frasier_. Somehow he didn't think that would be what Esme saw as a good time.

"Forget it, Bella," Carlisle politely said, walking past her to go and get some more supplies that he would need later in the day.

Once he had got the supplies, Carlisle decided he would go for lunch. He didn't feel like taking the stairs and decided instead to take the elevator.

Stepping inside he was slightly surprised when it stopped on the floor below and Esme Platt entered, giving him a blinding smile and standing next to him.

"…What floor?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"The same as you," she responded, pointing to the control panel. "Ground floor - I'm hungry."

"Me too." Carlisle wasn't quite sure why he told her that and he looked at the floor, feeling incredibly embarrassed. The embarrassment was replaced with arousal when he saw her heeled feet. _God - how did she make high heels look so attractive?_

"What are you going to get for lunch?" Esme asked him in a pleasant voice, turning her body to face him.

"Me?" Carlisle stuttered once more. This earned him a giggle and Esme nodded. "Well… ugh. I quite like the meatball sub…"

"Oh! I love those!" she exclaimed. "You're Carlisle Cullen, right? You've been here a few years?"

Carlisle nodded, his voice stuck in his throat.

"I'm Esme Platt - it's weird that we've never spoken before." _It__'s because you're too good for me_, Carlisle thought.

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the doors as the elevator came to the bottom floor.

Carlisle exited after Esme and to his surprise, they got lunch together.

The more she spoke, the more Carlisle found it easier to talk to her.

Everything was going alright when he felt the need to ask her why she always wore high heels. He tried to fight the need to ask, but his mouth and brain were working in different directions.

"Why do you wear heels all the time?" When the words came out of his mouth, his eyes went wide and he began to apologise profusely. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to be rude."

She waved him off. "Don't apologise. I like wearing heels because they make me feel powerful. Sexy, Beautiful. Some women wear lace underwear to make them feel good about themselves; I wear heels." Being a visual person, Carlisle could only think about Esme in lace underwear and heels.

"We should get back," Esme said, glancing up at the clock before she stood and they got rid of their trays together.

"Are you going to the financial meeting this afternoon?" Carlisle asked as they got back into the elevator together.

"Yep," she sighed. "I have to - the board want us to reduce our spending but they don't seem to understand that when we have ill patients, we have to treat them, we can't let them suffer." Was there anything negative about this woman?

"I'm going to the meeting too," Carlisle said. "Eleazar can't make it and wants me to go on his behalf."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked, his name rolling off her tongue. "I've seen you staring at me - do you like me?"

"Uhh… well… uhh…" His mind felt like it was melting in his head. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"It's alright," Esme cooed, stepping closer to him. "I think you're very cute." Carlisle was now stood at the back of the elevator with Esme stood in front of him.

He didn't know what came over him but Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

When he pulled back, Carlisle thought she might slap him, curse him or even knee him in the balls. But she did none of those things. She smiled and then pushed him back against the elevator, fisting her hands into his shirt and kissing him back hard.

It was glorious. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry (why did they taste like cherry?). She smelled like disinfectant (something you couldn't get rid of when you worked at the hospital) but it suited her and she was so warm under his fingertips.

"You asked me why I wore heels," Esme panted when they parted. "I only told you half the answer." She leaned forward and kissed him again, lightly nipping at his lips. "They put me at the perfect height to do this." Her hand let go of his shirt and crept down to his slacks. She fondled him lightly, rubbing the fabric of his slacks against his underwear.

Carlisle moaned and she smiled.

His pleasure was short-lived when the elevator began to shudder to a stop. He began to panic, but Esme didn't even flinch. She turned slowly so she was stood in front of Carlisle, never taking one hand off his cock. She brought the other one behind her back and smiled at the nurses who entered.

When the elevator started to move again, Carlisle fully expected for Esme to remove her hand from his cock. She, however, had other plans.

The hand that was already on his cock, moved upwards and pulled his zipper down, her hand slipping into his trousers first and then his boxers.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked down, Esme's heels only bringing her up to his shoulder. He looked down and she turned her head slightly, giving him a wicked grin.

She slowly caressed his cock with her hand, the soft skin making his cock weep with relief.

Bringing her other hand to the inside of his boxers, Esme's worked him over, carefully twisting each hand in the opposite way to really stimulate him.

Carlisle tried to keep his eyes open but the pleasure was mounting. His knees felt weak and he wanted to throw his head back and moan with pleasure.

The elevator ding brought him back and he watched with relief as all the nurses got off leaving him with just Esme and her hands down his pants.

"Shit," he growled into her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice called out as the doors began to shut and Carlisle was pleased that Esme couldn't do anything as both her hands were down his pants.

A good Samaritan had other ideas though and stopped the doors for her, smiling when she thanked him and got in.

"Esme - how good to see you!" the voice exclaimed and Carlisle could have cursed when he saw who it was: Jessica - the hospital gossip.

Carlisle tried to discreetly step away from Esme but when he stepped back, her grip on his cock tightened and he felt pleasure surge through his veins like a lightning strike. _Okay_ he thought_ don__'t do anything to make her grip it any harder or you'll be coming quicker than a virgin during his first time at a strip club_.

Esme moved backwards and slightly to her left, blocking even more of Carlisle as she increased the speed of her hands on his cock. Now she was blocking Jessica from seeing anything and the brown-haired girl was none the wiser.

She chatted with Esme about new hospital developments and Carlisle nodded along even though he had no clue where the conversation was going. All he knew was that he was going to blow his load - and soon.

"Well this is me," Jessica said, stepping off the elevator, giving Esme a wave.

The second the doors had closed, Esme turned back to Carlisle and kissed his neck.

"We've got one more floor - think you can cum for me in that time?"

Carlisle nodded desperately and let his head fall back against the elevator and a deep moan escape his mouth.

Esme attached her mouth to his neck and sucked, her hands swiping over the pre-cum that beaded on the head of his cock.

Her mouth kissed its way up to his ear and she began to whisper to him.

"Do you know how many times I've thought of this? How many times I've fantasised about having you at this hospital? How many times I've imagined you bending me over my desk?" It was that last image that did it. The thought of Esme bent over her desk, dress shoved to her hips as he pounded into her, high heels still on her feet that sent him flying over the edge. His poor cock dribbling cum all over her hands and the inside of his underwear.

When he had finished, his whole body leant against the back wall of the elevator. Esme pulled her hands out and then using a tissue she pulled from the pocket of her dress, she wiped his cum from her hands. But not before she teased him by sucking two fingers into her mouth and moaning.

She quickly pulled his fly up just as the doors opened and she led him out, his legs still weak.

"Well this is my floor, Carlisle," there was a teasing light in her eyes. "Thank you for a wonderful lunch."

"Thank you," Carlisle told her back. "I've not had a lunch that _enjoyable_ in quite a while."

She bit her lip. "You're more than welcome."

Feeling brave and knowing that there was something between them, Carlisle tried his luck. "Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow? Same time?"

"I'd really like that."

"You should wear heels again." His eyes travelled to her feet once more and his cock began to stir to life. His eyes met hers and she smirked. "I might give you an _enjoyable_ lunch tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and she grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Carlisle."

He resisted the urge to fist pump the air as she walked away, those heels making the signature clicking noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Anal / **Panties**

NESSIE AND JAKE.

White panties. That's what drove him insane. Her white panties.

* * *

Nessie had not been in the pack long; only a few months. She was skittish and scared and Jake knew the last pack she had been part of didn't treat her right. That's why her brother had uprooted them all.

She rarely spoke and just went about her business. She ran with the pack but never changed in front of them. She went to pack meetings but never said anything. She lived in the pack house but kept to herself.

Yet, there was something about her that drew Jake to her. It wasn't her long copper hair that fell to her waist. It wasn't her beautiful green eyes that held so much depth. It wasn't her smile that (no matter how rare) could light up a room and make his heartbeat that little bit faster. It was something else.

Physically he was attracted to her but he had a feeling that if he got to know her more he would also be attracted to the person she was on the inside.

Jake was always careful not to intimidate her, to talk quietly and always look her in the eye.

Jake stood from his place at the kitchen counter and turned, grabbing his papers off the side as he did. He was so preoccupied with working out the new pack logistics that he didn't hear Nessie come in, nor did he see the washing basket in her hand.

Turning around he slammed straight into her, sending the washing in the basket flying and sending her stumbling back.

Not thinking, he used one long arm to wrap around her waist and keep her upright, Nessie crying out in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," she began to mumble. "I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's alright," he soothed. "Accidents happen. No one's hurt. Nothing's broken." He gave her a smile and she blushed, delicately stepping away from him so as not to offend him.

They both bent down to pick up the washing that was on the floor.

"It's alright," Nessie told him. "I can do it."

"I don't mind - we're pack. It's what you do help each other…" his voice died in his throat when he realised what he had in his hand; a set of white cotton panties.

He swallowed hard as images of Nessie wearing them and only them assaulted his mind.

Seeing what he had, Nessie let out what he could only describe as a squeak before she snatched them out of his large hand, blushed, stammered, grabbed the basket and left the room. Jake hadn't had chance to move she had left so fast.

Jake stood slowly from his crouched position and swore.

She'd probably never come near him again.

It was naive of Jake to imagine that seeing what underwear she wore wouldn't give him dreams - or rather nightmares in his case. His dreams were vivid and were filled with her sweet body and moans, making him wake up in a sweat and more than once, wet underwear.

Her body would move over his and she'd breathe into his ear, her tongue snaking out and her teeth clamping down on his shoulder when the pleasure got too much. She'd touch herself in front of him and make him beg before he could touch her. She'd ride his face till he couldn't breathe and then she'd take his cock into her mouth and suck him dry.

They got so bad Jake had taken to trying not to get too much sleep. He'd work for sixteen hours a day, patrol until his paws felt like they were going to fall off and then he'd work out until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Only then would he sleep, hoping he was too tired for the copper-haired beauty to invade his dreams.

It didn't work. If anything they got more vivid and on more than one occasion, Jake awoke thinking he could feel her mouth on him. It was the sweetest torture.

His poor cock spent most of its waking hours hard and pointing towards her.

"Fuck sake, go down!" he hissed at his appendage as it stood completely upright one morning.

It stared back at him.

"No - I'm not doing that." It seemed to swell. "I hate you."

He sighed because he knew what he would have to do.

Jake reached over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. He took out a bottle of cherry flavoured lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand. When the smell hit him he cursed again. _She_ wore cherry lip gloss.

Reaching down, Jake grasped his traitorous cock in his hand and began to slowly work his hand over the length.

He let out a hiss when relief coursed through his veins. How could something that was so wrong feel so right?

Jake widened his legs and leaned back on his left hand, using his right to furiously pump his length. He closed his eyes and replaced his hand with hers.

He could almost see it in his mind. She'd use one hand to pump his length, the other to fondle his balls and she would kiss his abs, tongue tracing the grooves of the muscles. All the while, the only item of clothing she would be wearing would be those white cotton panties.

Then, she as he was about to come she would look directly at him, blinking those wonderful does eyes at him and tugging on his balls hard, twisting her hand over the tip and he would come hard. His white liquid would shoot out of cock and coat her chest, marking her as his, even if only his eyes got to see it.

"Fuck," he whispered as he felt his stomach muscles go taught and his eyes clenched shut with the pleasure. "Nessie," he groaned out, his entire body tensing.

In only a matter of seconds, Jake was coming all over himself, thick spurts of cum coating his hands, cock and thighs.

As he came down, a smile formed on his face and his head fell back. He breathed deeply and felt relief for the first time in a long time.

He opened his eyes and the relief he had previously felt all but disappeared. In the doorway stood Nessie.

Her face was flaming red and her eyes were wide open.

Jake released his cock and grabbed his sheet, throwing it over his naked body and suddenly feeling like the biggest pervert who had ever walked the earth.

That was until the smell of arousal drifted over to him - a scent that was not his.

"Nessie." He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He didn't mean to debase her like that but once again he was left unable to speak in her presence when she stepped forward and shut the bedroom behind her.

"Don't say anything," she whispered, pulling her shirt from her body and dropping her shorts to the floor.

All she was left in were those white cotton panties.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rough Sex** / Shibari

PAUL AND RACHEL.

Rachel has had a hard day at the office. Paul is home.

* * *

Rachel grit her teeth together and resisted the urge to throw her phone across the room.

"Miss Harrison, I understand what you're saying - but please remember that it is just _me_ and I am working on other projects…" Miss Harrison was her latest client. She wanted a website designing for her florist business but didn't seem to understand that Rachel had four other clients she also had to deal with.

When she put the phone down, an hour later she had a headache coming and was pissed. Miss Harrison had implied she would withhold payment if she didn't think that the website was good enough - despite Rachel already having put in over twenty hours of work.

Paul walked through the front door at that exact moment.

"Hey, babe. I'm home," he called, toeing his work boots off and placing his bag down on the seat next to the door. "How was your day?"

"Shut up and take your pants off," Rachel instructed as she stood from the dining room table and pulled her t-shirt off. He was just what she needed to relieve some stress.

Paul entered the dining room, took one look at her and grinned before doing as she asked.

When they were both naked, Rachel (for lack of a better word) charged at him and slammed their naked bodies together, kissing him furiously as they stumbled back towards the couch.

His erection flared to life against her belly and she pushed him onto the couch, kneeling in between his legs and taking his cock into her mouth.

"Shit, baby," he groaned out, locking his arms behind his head and watching as she sucked him hard. "What's gotten into you?"

She released him from her mouth with a pop. "Shut up," she growled before taking his large cock back into her mouth and using her hand to fist the part of that wouldn't fit inside her.

As her tongue and lips worked him over, one of her own hands crept between her legs and played with her clit, gently fondling the ball of nerves and lightly flicking the nub to prepare herself to him.

A particularly hard flick caused her to moan around him and Paul grinned as she vibrated around his cock.

Her hand tightened around him and she purposefully traced random patterns on the underside of his cock with her tongue, digging into the tip with it.

When she ran her tongue over the slit and tasted his pre-cum, Paul's hips bucked and his hand clenched in his own hair.

"I'm going to come in you keep that up," he warned, knowing Rachel wasn't a fan of swallowing.

She released him and stood, straddling him quickly and not even giving him the chance to adjust before she plunged herself on him, hissing as she stretched to accommodate him.

His hands reached for her hips but Rachel pinned them behind his head.

"I'm in charge." She kissed him hard and moved her hips over him, setting a fast rhythm.

Instead of moving up and down, she moved side to side, brushing his cock up against her walls and rubbing her clit against his pubic bone.

Paul fought against her hands but she knew he wasn't really trying. He could overpower her easily but he was letting her have this, letting her control him for her pleasure.

When he lifted his hips slightly and changed the angle he rubbed her in just the right way.

Rachel moaned into his mouth, lost the tempo and then she came. She threw her head back, screamed and clenched around him with both her pussy and her hands.

Paul wasn't finished though and wrapped his arms around her back when she relaxed, leaning her off him slightly and thrusting up into her.

He sucked on her neck and she held him close as he finished inside her, his hot cum followed by his grunts.

As his hips stop thrusting and his body relax, Paul held Rachel close and leaned back against the sofa.

"Bad day?" he asked as he smoothed some hair out of her face.

She nodded, tiredness overcoming her quickly.

Her eyes closed and before she knew it, she was being carried and laid down on their bed. The covers came up around her before Paul got into bed next to her.

"I'll go out and get us some take away in a bit."

Rachel nodded in agreement. Takeaway sounded nice.

"I love you, Rach."

She tried to say it back but it came out jumbled.

"I'll always help you unwind from a bad day."

As she fell asleep, she grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Voyeurism / **Mutual Masturbation **

NESSIE AND JAKE

They can't have sex but that's alright, she has a solution.

* * *

Nessie sat up in her bed, a sweaty mess. Her hair was stuck to the nape of her neck, her mouth was dry and her pussy was aching. Being pregnant wasn't much fun when you were alone and horny. And she only had one person to blame. Jacob Black. He'd waltzed in her life and turned it upside down in the sweetest way possible. They'd met when she was four months pregnant and Nessie had the pleasure of explaining that the baby wasn't hers, it was her brother's and his wife.

Jake didn't think it was too weird though having known Bella since they were little.

After spending a few weeks getting to know each other, Nessie knew she liked him. Not only did he have a nice body to look at (stupid pregnancy hormones) but he was intelligent, charismatic and funny. He had the whole package.

When Jake had admitted he had feelings for her, Nessie had told him the exact same thing a few seconds later, followed by "But this can't go anywhere - not yet." Her duty was to the little life she had inside her. She had promised Bella and Edward not only would she take the utmost care of this baby but she would also refrain from having sex whilst pregnant (even if that meant she couldn't enjoy a slice of Jake pie). Edward had grimaced at that last sentence.

So, Jake and her had agreed that they would spend this time getting to know each other, working on being friends and every other aspect of a romantic relationship bar the physical side.

That had been going well up until two weeks ago when Nessie had been plagued by dreams of Jake, usually in some state of undress, doing something manly; fixing the sink, putting up a shelf, mowing the lawn… you get the idea. It was now becoming a problem. Nessie hated waking up feeling needy. And nothing she did seemed to alleviate the problem. Her fingers didn't feel right, her breasts were too tender and her mind rebelled against the idea of her own fingers. Her own body was a traitor. It made her needy and then wouldn't let her fulfil that need.

After tossing and turning for a few hours, Nessie eventually crawled out of bed and did some pregnancy yoga before she went downstairs.

"Morning, Ness," Bella greeted as she turned the coffee maker on. "And morning, Bean." Bella pressed a kissed to Nessie's stomach and then to her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired," Nessie grumbled, inhaling the scent of coffee before Bella put a herbal tea in front of her. Nessie wasn't a big tea drinker but she knew Bella wanted her to drink it, so she did.

"You've not been sleeping well these past few nights," Bella remarked with a furrow of her brow. "Is there something on your mind?" She didn't ask about the baby because she knew Nessie would tell her if something was wrong.

"Not really - I just can't get comfortable." And that wasn't a lie. She wasn't about to tell her sister-in-law she was as horny as fuck for her childhood best friend. At least not yet; maybe when she was a little more sleep deprived it would come out.

"Do you want me to ring Doctor Rodriguez? I'm sure Carmen would be more than happy to see you."

Nessie waved her off. "I'll be fine." She saw the worry in Bella's eyes. "If I'm not sleeping well in the next few days then yes; but for now I'm fine." Besides, the thing that was wrong with her couldn't be cured by Doctor Rodriguez.

Edward came down not long after and he took kissed her belly and then her cheek before giving his wife a good morning kiss.

They all had breakfast together before Bella and Edward headed off to their jobs, Nessie staying at home as it was her day off.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang and Nessie opened it to see Jake stood on the step with his hands in his pockets and a large smile on his face.

"Good morning - I've been given the task of making sure you're alright."

She waved him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella was worried - she said you hadn't been sleeping?"

Nessie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Not only were Edward, Bella and both sets of parents worrying about her, but Jake was too.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"You need to make sure you get enough sleep…"

"Don't lecture me," Nessie moaned as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm too tired."

"I've got the perfect solution for that," Jake informed her.

Jake's 'perfect solution' turned out to be Nessie's worst nightmare. He led them both upstairs, undressed her until she was only wearing her t-shirt and panties and placed her on her bed. He took off his own top and left himself in only his jeans before pulling back the covers and pulling Nessie close to him.

"There - now you can sleep."

Sleep? With Jake this close it was the last thing on her mind. His nipple was so close to her face she would be able to stick her tongue out and taste it.

Nessie laid ramrod straight in his arms and after about ten minutes Jake sighed.

"What's wrong, Nessie? I can feel how tense you are."

She sat up. "I can't sleep like… this." She gestured to them on the bed. "It's not… comfortable."

"Is it your baby bump?" Jake's eyes looked concerned.

"No… I just…" She didn't want to tell him but she realised she would have no choice. "Youmakemehorny."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"Youmakemehorny."

"Nessie I really have no idea what you're saying."

"You make me horny!" Nessie said, slightly louder than she intended, a blush covering her cheeks when Jake's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

Nessie buried her face in her hands and wished that this was a dream she would wake up from.

"Hey - look at me." Jake gently removed her hands from her face and gave her a kind smile. "It's alright, you make me horny too."

"Really? I look like a beached whale."

"Yes; really. I look at you and… I have to remember we've got a few more months to wait." His eyes scanned her body and Nessie felt her nipples harden under his gaze.

Looking at him and seeing the way he drank her in made Nessie more aroused than she had ever been in her life.

"Maybe we don't have to," she purred. Nessie stood from the bed, using Jake's hand to help her with her balance before she pulled her t-shirt over her head, unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms and onto the floor and carefully stepped out of her panties.

"You're really testing my self-control," Jake gritted out, eyes roaming from her face to her breasts to her pussy and back to her face again.

"I promised I wouldn't have sex." Her fingers trailed across her chest. "I never said I wouldn't masturbate."

"Oh God," Jake groaned as he stood up and dropped his jeans and underwear in one swift motion, his large erection jutting out proudly from the apex of his thighs.

Nessie whimpered when she saw the appendage. The things it could do to her.

"I've been dreaming about you," she whispered, her fingers light across her skin. Previously her own touch had annoyed her but seeing Jake's eyes follow her every move made her feel desirable, sexy. "I wake up and I want to cum so badly but I can't. My fingers don't feel good enough."

Jake's own hand stroked his length up and down; long hard strokes. When Nessie looked down she could see pre-cum forming on the tip.

"How do you touch yourself?" he whispered hoarsely. "Tell me."

"Soft and slow at first. I build up pressure on my clit, lightly pressing down before I insert a finger inside myself." Her fingers did exactly what she described.

"How does it feel?"

"Like I need more. It's not thick enough."

"Fuck," he hissed. "Add another finger, Ness."

She did as he instructed and moaned at the sensation.

"What else do you do?" His hand worked faster over his cock.

"I play with my nipples - they're so sensitive." Since the start of the pregnancy, her breasts had gotten larger and she noticed they were much more sensitive. Brushing up against Jake was one of the main reasons the girls stood to attention.

"Show me."

Nessie used her free hand to lightly rub the top of her breasts. She ran her nails across the skin and then ran them over her nipple. It puckered quickly and pointed towards Jake.

When she pinched it he groaned and closed his eyes.

"And you don't cum?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Nessie was losing her train of thought. Her fingers pumping in and out of her were coated with her own juices, she could feel them on her thighs and her nipples were both now hard and strained, puckering tightly as she worked herself up into a frenzy.

"Because what?"

"Because I want you to touch me, Jake."

Jake groaned low and began to stroke himself faster and harder, his hand almost blurring.

"Do you want to know how I'd touch you?"

Nessie nodded and increased the speed of her own hand.

"I'd finger fuck you first, just like you're doing to yourself. I'd use two fingers to get you nice and wet and then just before you were about to come I'd put my mouth on you." God, she wanted that. "I'd flick your clit with my tongue and fuck you until you came all over my face. Then when you were nice and wet I would slide my hard cock into you and only let you come when you'd begged. Then I would make you come once more and this time I'd come with you…" Jake began to lose himself to the fantasy. "I'd come so hard you'd taste it in your throat!" That was the last straw for both of them. Jake grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and shot into it, groaning loudly as his cock released his warm thick liquid.

Nessie came too, her own fingers seizing in her pussy when it clamped down and spasmed; the first release she had had in a long time. Her orgasm seemed to go on for an age and seeing Jake cum dragged it out for her.

When they had both cleaned up and collapsed onto the bed, Jake spooned her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

They were both silent for a time before Nessie spoke up. "We're probably going to have to do that a few more times for me to be able to get through this pregnancy."

Jake just snorted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Skinny Dipping / **Shower Sex **

EMBRY AND BELLA

Embry's been chasing vampires all day. He's muddy, tired and just wants to go home… and maybe have a nice hot shower.

* * *

Embry entered the home he shared with Bella, swearing and muttering under his breath. He was covered in mud from head to toe. It was stuck in his hair, between his toes, covered his face and was thickly smeared up the back of his legs.

Two vamps had led them on a wild goose chase through the swamps before finally getting over the border to Canada.

He managed to get most of the mud off his feet using the hose outside but there was no way he was going to hose the rest of himself down here. He wanted a nice hot shower.

Embry dried his feet on the mat before traipsing through to the bathroom and turning the shower on. As it spluttered to life and warmed up, he discarded his shorts on the floor and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked tired and mucky. After this shower, he fancied a quick sandwich and then a nap. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Embry stepped into the hot shower and let the water run over his head and neck, falling down his shoulders, stomach and legs before it swirled down the drain. He winced when he saw the colour of it.

As he scrubbed at his body, he heard the front door open and his girlfriend of almost a year walk into their small home. He heard he place he bag on the floor, kick her shoes off and then call for him.

"In the shower!" he shouted, grinning when her footsteps got closer.

"Did you get dirty?" she asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," he wiped down the fogged up door. "Want to get dirty with me?"

Bella grinned at him and in no time at she was naked and he was pulling her into the shower.

They smiled at each other before Embry placed a deep kiss on Bella's lips, pulling her more so she was under the spray.

The hot water cascaded both of them and heated them up more.

Bella's arms wrapped around Embry's waist and pulled him closer to herself. Teasingly, her hands slid down his muscled back to his ass where she lightly squeezed and then slapped it. Embry growled into her mouth.

He quickly twisted them around and leaned Bella against the back wall of the shower. He kissed down her neck until he got to her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Em…" she moaned. Her fingers twisted into his short black locks and she tugged on them.

Embry let his free hand trail down her body, slipping into her folds with ease when he got to her soft downy hair. His fingers probed her and opened her up to him, his digits quickly becoming slick with her essence.

"Your cock - I want your cock," she gasped out, dragging his wondrous mouth from her nipple and back up to her own. Her tongue caressed his and when he entered her, she cried out and bit lightly into his shoulder.

"It's yours," he breathed into her ear. "Anytime you want it. It's yours."

Bella moaned at his words and hitched her leg up against his hip, sucking Embry deeper insider her. They both moaned at the new angle.

Their rhythm was consistent and it built up in their belly's wonderfully.

"Close, so close," Embry whispered against her ear. He had one hand on her lower back, pushing their pelvis' together as his other continued to support her thigh up against his hip.

"Me too."

After his admission, it didn't take Embry long to release his load inside her, hips pinning her to the shower wall as the water continued to pour around them.

Feeling Embry's warm cum shoot into her made Bella cum to. She desperately gripped his back as her orgasm shot through her, making her toes curls and her cry out in pure pleasure.

As he slipped out of her and cradled her head in his hands he gave her a blinding smile.

"I do love shower sex."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Aphrodisiac **/ Sex Pollen

?

They've been too busy working to have sex. Tonight that is going to change.

* * *

He pushed her up against the door and ground his hips hard against her. She moaned as she felt his erection through her dress.

Somehow, he managed to get his keys in the door and unlocked it, sending them both stumbling inside, chuckles and giggling emerging from the lovebirds.

Once inside, their dance resumed and she pushed him down on the couch, reaching between them to snake her delicate hand inside his pants and grasp at his large erection, the tip weeping already.

As she grasped his swollen member in her hand he groaned and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of her hand around him. It had been so long, work had been coming first for such a long time that they hadn't done this in what felt like forever.

He'd come home to find her dressed up, her hair high on her head and her neck adorned with the necklace he gave her a few years ago.

"We're going out," she told him, sipping on a bottle of water. "Get dressed."

He hadn't bothered to argue with her and following her dress, he'd put on a nice shirt and some slacks.

When he'd come downstairs she had instructed him to get in the car and they had driven to a nearby restaurant. He'd heard of it but had never been in until tonight.

The lights were low and the music was sultry.

They were sat at a table and her hand caressed his thigh. She told him what tonight was about. It was an aphrodisiac night. Every piece of food meant to stimulate the senses. His eyes had gone wide and he'd agreed wholeheartedly. His demure wife organising this? Yes, please!

They'd had a nice five-course meal and by the end of it he was throbbing for her. He'd watched her delicate lips wrap around the fork and tongue the food off, heard her moan as the rich chocolate dessert had slipped down her throat and watched as she swallowed her wine gracefully, her long neck bared to the public.

They'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other in the car and now they were home, all bets were off.

"I'm not going to last," he warned her gently taking her wrist in his hand.

She gave him a simple smile. "Neither am I."

With practised ease, she rose herself up onto her knees and moved her underwear out of the way whilst simultaneously pulling his cock from the confines of his slacks. Pressing a deep kiss to her lips, she sunk herself down onto his cock and began to ride him at a furious pace.

His hips slammed up into her and he roared into her mouth.

They furiously fucked each other, her hips slamming onto his and other times his hips jackhammering up into her.

The result was the same.

She leaned back and cried out as her orgasm took over and her pussy clenched tight around him, setting his own orgasm off.

He came in thick spurts inside her, his whole body rigid until he was sated.

She slumped against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

It had been too long and they both knew it. Work had taken priority for both of them, but tonight that had all changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Wing Kink / **Spanking**

**JASPER AND ALICE **

Alice and her master are spending a pleasant evening together.

* * *

A light tap of the flogger on her thigh grounded her quickly, her breathing laboured as she tried to stave off her orgasm. All night he teased her with that damn thing, landing smacks just short of where she needed them and driving her insane.

He'd started on her breasts, lightly hitting the soft peaks until her nipples pebbled painfully. Then he had moved down to her thighs and smacked the skin until she quivered with need. Then her ass got a beating and she could feel his grin of delight when she skin turned hot and pink. Finally, he landed some light smacks to her clit, the flogger bending around her bud and sending shockwaves through her bones.

"Please," she begged, eyes burning with pleasure as her clit throbbed. "Please, Master Jasper."

"What?" he taunted. "What does my little Alice want?"

He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say the words.

She mewled and his grin widened.

"Tell me - tell me what you need." He landed the flogger perfectly on her clit and her hands clasped at the ropes she was suspended from and her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to his watering mouth.

"To cum!" she cried. "I need to cum."

Her grey eyes were hidden behind a blindfold and he could just imagine the emotions reflecting in them. When he had first been introduced to Alice in the Playroom all them years ago that was the first thing he had noticed. Her eyes - not her pussy which was being tortured with a vibrator, not her nipples that had clamps biting down on them not her gloriously bound body, bent in such a way as to show off her suppleness. It was her eyes. They captured him and haunted his dreams. The day after he had seen her he had contacted her Dom and told her he wanted her. He wanted to finish her training himself and then keep her as his sub… if she agreed. She was all too happy to oblige and a week later they had their first play session. Six weeks after that they began a vanilla relationship alongside their BDSM relationship and Jasper couldn't have been happier. She was everything he had ever wanted and needed wrapped up in a pretty little package.

Three more quick slaps was all it took for Alice to throw her head back and grind her hips into the air, her whole body vibrating with pleasure.

Jasper dropped the flogger and plunged two fingers deep inside her soaking pussy as his thumb pushed roughly against her clit.

"Cum for me," he commanded in a whisper against her ear. "Cum all over my hand."

With his permission, she let loose, cum gushing from her pussy as she gave in to the pleasure that had been coursing through her body from the second she knelt naked on the playroom floor. It flooded through her like a tsunami and provided some much-needed relief.

She gushed onto his hand and swayed in her bindings, her eyes closing behind the blindfold and her pussy clenching around his fingers.

When her orgasm had finished, Jasper withdrew his fingers and leisurely sucked them into his mouth, licking the tangy taste from his digits.

He could've moaned at the taste that was just so _her. _

Jasper was already shirtless when he entered the playroom so all he had to get rid of were his jeans that came off easily to reveal his large swollen erection.

He pressed their hips together and rubbed his cock against the swollen lips of her pussy.

"I'm going to fuck you," he told her, grasping her hips in his hands as he prepared to pound deep inside her.

Alice let out a whimper and her head fell back, her body spent from the previous pleasure he had brought her.

As his cock slid inside her, Jasper pulled one hand up from her hip and pulled the blindfold from her face, throwing it across the room and lifting her neck up so he could see her eyes.

"Look at me," he ground out, smiling when she did as he instructed.

He stared into her eyes as he fucked her.

He may have her bound and at his command but she owned his heart through and through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Breath Play / **Food Play**

**ROSALIE AND EMMETT**

Our favourite couple share a meal.

* * *

Rose stood alone in the club and sipped at her whisky delicately. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, looking and searching.

She knew she was garnering attention from both the male and female patrons, how could she not? She was five foot eight (without heels), had an hourglass figure with the perfect pale blonde hair and mesmerising lilac eyes. She was everyone's wet dream.

"Hey," a smooth male voice called, a warm body sliding up to her. "Are you alone?" He knew she was alone, he'd seen her enter and his eyes had never left her since.

"Yeah," she sighed and swirled her drink around her glass. "I just fancied a drink."

The guy smiled and Rose smiled back. He wasn't bad looking. He was about six foot four with tanned skin, brown eyes and brown short hair. For some girls, he would have made them blush, but he wasn't doing anything for Rose. Well, his looks weren't - she wanted what was underneath.

"I'm Brandon."

"Rose," she told him, meeting his eyes.

"It's really nice to meet you, Rose."

As the next hour passed, Rose giggled, smiled and flirted, did everything she was meant to do. She sidled up close to him and casually brushed her hand over his, ran her tongue across her bottom lip and even 'accidental' stumbled into him, her body colliding with his.

About halfway through, she heard a familiar growl and from across the room she could feel two blue eyes staring at her.

"Careful," he mumbled. It was only with her advance hearing that she was able to make it out. "Don't give him what's mine."

Rose bit her lip and struggled not to laugh. She was definitely his and he was definitely hers. This - what she was doing with Brandon - was just a game, nothing more. He knew this, but it didn't stop the jealousy.

Brandon's warm hand caressed the lower half of her back and he gave her what she assumed was meant to be a panty-dropping smirk. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Rose leaned up so her lips were equal with his ear. "I'd love to," she whispered.

His face broke out into a grin and she grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd, tugging him to the back entrance and into the secluded alleyway behind the bar. Nobody would come out here. They would be alone.

When the door shut she forcefully pushed him against the wall.

"You're eager," he said breathlessly.

"You have no idea," Rose told him as her throat began to burn and the hunger she had felt all evening began to bubble over. "I've been waiting for this."

His eyes burned with passion whilst hers burned with hunger.

Rose walked up to his side, hips swaying deliciously - but not for Brandon. The eyes from the club had followed them outside, his nature allowing him to remain hidden. Only Rose knew he was there.

She placed her hands on Brandon's face and turned it to the side, exposing the tan skin of his neck. Her tongue throbbed and she ached to run it along his jugular and taste the blood pulsing underneath.

"I have a secret," she whispered, wanting to continue this for a bit longer.

"What?" Brandon panted, no doubt thinking she was about to tell him something sexy.

"I'm married." She loved saying that word. They'd been married for the past eighty years and Rose knew they were more in love than the day they met.

"Married?" His tongue struggled to say the word.

"Yep - happily."

"Then why are you doing this?" The edge to his voice had disappeared and she could feel the confusion seeping into him.

"For my husband," she put her face closer to his neck and inhaled the metallic smell she had come to love so much. "He loves to watch me… feed." With those words, Rose plunged her teeth into his neck and sucked the sweet blood as it poured from the wound.

Brandon cried and struggled to get away, but Emmett, her husband was there, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't fight it," he told Brandon in his deep voice. "My wife is hungry and she's chosen you as her snack." Rose flicked open an eye and watched Emmett look Brandon up and down. "Though God knows why - you're a weed!"

Rose pulled her mouth away from Brandon's neck and felt some blood trickle down her chin.

"Not everyone is a giant like you." Her husband was a large man. He was just over six foot seven and was built like a linebacker. He had large hands and feet and broad shoulders that Rose loved to grab onto whilst she rode him. His thighs were thick and strong and his arms were more than capable of holding her up for hours on end (as he had proven).

Emmett smirked at her snarkiness.

"You don't seem to mind."

"Never," she responded.

Emmett leaned in and kissed her in front of Brandon, tasting the blood from her lips and moaning.

"He's good, babe."

Brandon, who had remained pretty much frozen at this point struggled once more and tried to fight the couple off.

Emmett growled and locked a large hand around his neck, covering the wound Rose had previously made.

"Stop fighting." It wasn't advice - it was a warning.

Unfortunately, for Brandon, he failed to heed this warning and tried to kick Emmett.

With a loud rumble from his chest, Emmett used his large hand to rip a flap of skin from Brandon's neck, blood spewing from the wound.

Brandon let out a cry and placed both hands on his neck as he sank to the ground and grew weaker.

"You're so impatient," Rose chided her husband.

With a seductive look in her eye, she brought his blood-covered hand up to her mouth and sucked each finger. Her tongue swirled around the digits and when she pulled them out she bit her lip.

Emmett wasted no time and pushed her against the wall, grinding his hips into hers as he kissed her hard.

Rose moaned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Emmett's hand skimmed down her body to the bottom of her dress and he began to lift it up.

"Don't rip it," Rose whispered desperately against his lips. "It's vintage."

Emmett grumbled but complied. He pulled his lips away from hers as he pulled the offending material from her body leaving her in nothing but her heels. Before she had left, Emmett had demanded she remove any piece of underwear she had on. He told her it would just waste time if he had to take it off himself and that if he ripped it she'd get pissed. So, being the good wife that she was, Rose had done just that and left them on the table.

When her naked back hit the brick wall for the second time, a few small pieces of brick crumbled.

"Careful," she warned him. "Jasper will be pissed if we bring the wall down."

Emmett knew she was right and quickly took them both to the floor, their bodies lying in the pool of blood that Brandon had left. His body was now slumped against the wall, his unseeing eyes on the couple.

Rose worked quickly to strip her husband of his clothes and when he was naked, Emmett thrust desperately into her, joining them for the first time since this morning.

"Missed you," he ground out.

"Missed you more."

Emmett sat up and pulled Rose close, enjoying the feeling of her breasts brushing against his chest. He knew this was something she enjoyed too as her sensitive nipples would brush his coarse chest hair, stimulating her further.

"Oh," she moaned as he lifted her higher, changing the angle ever so slightly so rub against her inner walls harder.

As she rode him, Emmett released his grip on one of her hips and hauled Brandon closer. He lifted his wrist up to Rose's mouth.

"Bite," he instructed her, watching with lust-filled eyes as she did just as she was commanded.

She sucked the sweet red liquid into her mouth and when she was done, Emmett pulled the boy's wrist away and replaced it with his mouth, his lips latching onto hers.

Rose kissed him back and let her bottom lip drop down, releasing the blood into his mouth.

Emmett groaned and eagerly swallowed the sweet treat she offered him.

Once he had his fill, he grasped Brandon's wrist in his large hand and squeezed until the blood pooled at Rose's bit site and dribbled down his arm. Emmett ran his hand through the red liquid and then spread it over Rose's swaying breasts. He made sure to give her nipples a quick pinch, earning himself a squeal.

Emmett then leaned forward and greedily sucked on the reddened tips, swirling his tongue around the pebbled peaks, tasting the blood.

"Emmett… oh Em," Rose sighed as she felt her orgasm approaching. "I'm so close."

He grinned and slipped a finger between them, pressing down on her clit before gently rolling it between his fingers.

"There! Right there!" she cried, holding his head against her breasts and pressing her hips into both his cock and his finger.

Rose rocked hard over him three times before she came.

As her sweet pussy squeezed his cock, Emmett saw stars and his orgasm rushed over him rather unexpectedly.

"Fuck… Rose!" he swore as he came inside her.

Their hips gently rocked against one another as they let their orgasms continue for a few extra seconds, both of them enjoying the euphoria as it washed over them.

Emmett let himself fall against the cold asphalt of the alley, gently bringing Rose down on top of him. He tucked her into his chest and stroked her hair away from her face.

She pressed a tender kiss to his muscled chest and he felt her smile into his skin.

They lay there in silence, both of them enjoying this quiet night until Emmett spoke up.

"Thanks for the meal, Rosie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Overstimulation /** Teasing**

**NESSIE AND JAKE**

Teasing - no matter in what form - was an integral part of their relationship.

* * *

She'd met him on her first day at pre-school. She had been playing in the sandpit, minding her own business when another girl had wandered over and stomped all over her castle. Nessie had frowned at her before the girl made fun of her braids and made her cry. Through her blurred vision she watched as a boy went up to the girl and told her she was being mean and to leave his new friend alone. The girl did just that.

The boy sat down next to her and used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe away her tears.

"I'm Jake - please don't cry."

"I'm… Nessie," she'd told him, giving him a watery smile.

"Do you want help to rebuild your castle?"

Nessie nodded and they worked side by side to fix the trampled mess.

"Nessie?" Jake had begun hesitantly. "I think your braids are cute." He gave them a little tug, earning her a giggle.

That cemented their friendship.

Fast forward to ten years later and they were still close friends, in fact, they were best friends. They were always teasing each other. Jake would make fun of her clumsiness (that she had inherited from her mother) - she had the unique ability to trip over air. And Nessie would tease him for his shoulder-length hair. She often joked that he could do his hair in nicer styles that she could.

As they got older and entered their last years as teenagers, they continued to tease each other. Jake teased Nessie about her long hair this time as it now came down to her waist and Nessie teased Jake about his large frame. Seriously? Who had a growth spurt and ended up over six feet six inches tall?

Finally, when they entered their twenties, their teasing changed into something else entirely. Instead of words, they used touch.

Nessie would trail her fingers over his chest, teasing the hard muscles that she found as her hand wandered close to the band of his underwear.

Jake's hand would lay on her lower back and drift lower, lightly patting her ass and giving her a grin when she looked out of the corner of her eye at him.

She'd tease him by licking her plump lips and then sucking the bottom one into her mouth and he'd reciprocate by letting his tongue trace the outside of her ear.

Even though their teasing had changed, they still did it all the time. Even in public. They enjoyed teasing each other in public the most. The forbidden nature of it, the rush to get home where they could seek pleasure without prying eyes.

Teasing - no matter in what form - was an integral part of their relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Breeding Kink** / Masturbation**

**CARLISLE AND ESME**

He can't help but think about his best friend's older sister.

* * *

He'd met Edward when he was just six years old, from then on they'd had a close friendship, both of them slightly awkward, glasses-wearing geeks they got on well.

He'd meet Esme, Edward's older sister, two weeks after making friends with Edward and as far as Carlisle was concerned, it was love at first sight. She was so beautiful. She shared Edward's unruly copper hair, forest green eyes and pale skin. Her eyes were always twinkling with happiness and more often than not she had a smile on her face. She didn't consider Carlisle or Edward a nuisance when they wanted to play with her and she was more than happy to play make-believe or whatever game they roped her into.

When Carlisle was twelve he went apple picking with Edward's family. He, Edward and Esme had gone on ahead. He was surprised Esme wanted to spend time with them as she was now sixteen and more beautiful than ever (in Carlisle's honest opinion). He would have thought she'd have better things to do. But no, she ran along with the boys, picking up apples and putting them into the basket before deciding she was going to climb a tree.

Edward and Carlisle watched in awe as Esme climbed the nearest tree like a monkey, smiling and shouting when she got to the top. They applauded her and cheered but a second later her shouts turned to screams as she lost her footing and slipped, crashing into the ground.

Both boys ran over to her to find her leg bent at an odd angle. Edward had run off to find their parents whilst Carlisle stayed at her side and tried to provide some comfort.

That was the first time he kissed her. Well, not a proper kiss. It was only on her cheek, but it made her smile and helped keep her focus off her leg.

As her father picked her up and scolded her for being so foolish, she'd turned to Carlisle and gave him a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. He never forgot that day.

When Carlisle turned sixteen and Esme was twenty he met her first boyfriend, Charles. Carlisle didn't like him. And not because he was in love with Esme but rather because Charles was… well, a dick. He didn't approve of Esme's plans to be a teacher, constantly put her down in front of her friends and always tried to keep her away from Edward and Carlisle. Thankfully, that relationship only lasted a few months before she kicked him to the curb. When Carlisle found out, he _may_ have done a fist pump to celebrate.

Fast forward to ten years later and Carlisle was now twenty-six. He was currently stood in a tux, watching as his best friend and new bride twirled around the dance floor. They'd meet at sixteen, moved in at eighteen and were engaged by twenty-two - it just took a little longer for them to get married.

"Hello, stranger," a melodic voice called and Carlisle turned to see Esme only a few feet away wearing a sleeveless dark lilac dress with a slit running up to her thigh. Silver heels adorned her feet and her hair had been pulled back from her face, the copper locks draping over her shoulder.

"Hello, Esme," he greeted enthusiastically. He kissed her on the cheek and took a moment to breathe in the scent that _was_ Esme.

"Sorry I didn't come over early," she began. "I was dealing with family members and whatnot."

He gave her an understanding smile. "Don't worry - I was dealing with Edward."

She laughed and turned to face the happy couple.

"I'm really glad he found her."

"Me too," he agreed.

"We've just got to get you married off next." She bumped his hip with her own and grinned at him.

"I don't think so."

"You don't like the idea of marriage?"

"I'm not against it…" he wanted to tell her that he'd marry her in a heartbeat if she asked. He wanted to tell her that the idea of marriage didn't appeal to him because he knew it wouldn't be with her. She was his best friend's sister - forbidden fruit.

"Well - you're young. There's time yet."

He glanced out the corner of his eye at her and bit his tongue.

They watched Edward and Bella dance for a few more minutes before the happy couple invited their guests onto the dance floor.

Carlisle breathed deeply and turned to Esme. "What do you say? Fancy a spin?"

"I'd love one," she happily told him, taking his waiting hand and following him out to the dance floor.

Carlisle pulled her close and rested both hands on her hips, carefully moving in so their bodies were almost touching.

Esme placed both hands on his shoulders and looked up at his face. With her heels on, she was only slightly shorter than him.

When they'd moved around a bit, Carlisle felt Esme relax into his arms and he leaned the side of his face against her head, enjoying their moment of just being together.

Sadly, the moment didn't last long as three children who were playing, knocked Esme and Carlisle closer together, Esme's entire body making contact with Carlisle's and in the process, making him hyper-aware of her body.

As she slipped into him, Carlisle's hands moved to steady her but instead of grabbing at her waist as he intended, his hands fell lower and grabbed onto her ass, mortifying him immediately.

He let go and felt a hot blush cover his cheeks.

"Esme - I'm so sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to - I would never…"

"Carlisle, it's fine," she reassured him. "I know you didn't mean to."

He tried to brush it off as she had, but the mortification was giving way to something else.

"I have to use the bathroom," he told her rather abruptly, turning on his heel and leaving her without even waiting to see what her response was.

He made it to the bathroom in record time and quickly ran into one of the stalls. He made sure the door was locked and then turned so his back was against the door.

"Don't do this to me," he whispered. He glared down at his rising cock. "Not now!"

His cock had ideas of its own though and continued to grow and swell, the feel of Esme's ass at the forefront of his mind.

"You fucker."

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair and then clenched them together, fighting off the temptation to get rid of his rather large problem.

Not wanting to be the guy who jerked off in a public restroom, he waited… and waited… and waited.

It seemed that his cock wasn't going to go down without a fight.

So fight he did. Carlisle thought about everything he could. Edward in a thong. His mother in underwear. His grandmother on a nudist beach - everything. But nothing helped. His thoughts always ended up back on Esme and ultimately he just wound up more turned on.

Carlisle groaned and pushed his slacks down his legs, followed by his underwear

"I hate you," he told his cock before he fisted the appendage in his hand and began to pump up and down.

He thought about Esme. About the way she smelled, the way she smiled, the way she laughed. He thought about the softness of her ass, the swell of her breasts and the plumpness of her lips.

He let his head fall back against the bathroom stall door and placed his other hand on his cock. He turned it in the opposite way to his other hand and created a nice bit of friction.

"Fuck," he whispered. His thumb rubbed over the bead of liquid that dribbled out of the tip and he spread it over, pressing his thumb into his slit which made his balls tighten.

As his body got warmer and he got closer to his climax, Carlisle's thoughts turned even more x-rated. He imagined making love to Esme, pushing in and out of her sweet pussy with his cock and the noises she'd made. He could hear her whispering his name now. She wouldn't a screamer, it would come out in a breathy sigh as her pussy squeezed his cock. Her breasts would brush against his chest as he dipped low over her and her nipples would pucker, waiting for his tongue to lave at them and giver her some much-needed relief. Her eyes would close when it all got too much and she'd wrap her tone legs around his back to cement him to her. Then, she'd fall over the edge, coming all over his rigid flesh as he desperately pumped into her, attempting to draw it out. But the feel of her would be too much and he'd come inside her, his cock swelling to fill as much of her as possible.

The thought that he might come inside her one day, triggered his orgasm and on shaky legs, Carlisle staggered towards the toilet, his spunk coming out in thick ribbons as he emptied himself into the porcelain bowl.

He braced his hands on the wall either side and looked down at the milky water. He flushed quickly and checked his suit to make sure there was no evidence of what he had just done. Esme would hate him if she knew how he spent the law few minutes and Edward would probably strangle him in front of his new bride.

Carlisle cleaned himself up, pulled his boxers and slacks up and then headed out of the stall to wash his hands.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bright, his hair dishevelled and his cheeks flushed.

"You're such a dick," he told himself.

Whilst he did feel slightly ashamed of himself for what he had just done, he didn't feel guilty. In fact, he felt rather good. He'd been in love with Esme since he was six years old, it was amazing he didn't spend his entire teenage years locked in his bedroom with a box of tissues and a picture of her.

As he walked back into the ballroom, he saw Esme stood next to her mother, smiling and sipping at a glass of champagne.

Something passed through Carlisle then and he made up his mind; Esme might be forbidden fruit but he was damn sure going to try and taste her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Power Kink / **Dream Sex**

**?**

She would never have her, only in her dreams

* * *

Feminine hands caressed her thighs, soft palms gliding over the skin as she moved closer to her destination.

She keened and her back arched high into the air.

Her tongue collided with her pussy and she grasped at her hair in desperation, pulling her closer to where she so desperately wanted her.

"More," she begged. "More."

She gave it to her.

Her tongue flicked her clit, moving the small bundle of nerves up and down as her fingers plunged into her. She used one at first, eventually using two and curling them up against that special spot.

"Yes!" she cried, arching into her touch as her toes began to curl and her nipples tingled. "Yes!"

She was close - so close.

"Honey - darling, wake up."

She sat up with a start, her body drenched in sweat and her panties damp.

Her husband was sat up next to her, the bedside lamp casting a soft glow over his face.

"Are you alright? It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

She was stunned into silence at first before she answered. "Yeah… yes, it was a bad dream."

His hand reached out and rubbed her arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture - she just found it annoying. His hands were too rough, too large. She wanted soft small hands on her.

"I'm going to get some water," she told him quickly, getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

She ran the tap for a few moments, letting the water get colder before she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up.

As the cool liquid slid down her throat, guilt consumed her.

She had been dreaming about her step-sister after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Double Penetration** / Lap Dance

**JARED AND KIM**

They say you should always watch out for the shy ones, so Jared should have known.

* * *

He should have known that Kim was kinky - she was shy after all, and they do say you should watch out for the shy ones.

When he'd first started dating her, he never expected for her to open his eyes up sexually but she did.

Positions he'd never even heard of where used in the bedroom and the blanket box at the end of the bed was filled with sex toys that would make a porn star blush. She was up for most things, anal, fisting, blowjobs, creampies - you name it. But only with him. Only ever with him.

"Jared," she moaned. He had her on all fours, his lips caressing her naked back as his cock probed at her slick entrance. He'd been teasing her and she'd had enough.

She turned her head slightly as his fingers skimmed the sides of her body, goose pimples trailing in their wake.

"I want my vibe," she breathlessly told him, grinding her ass against him.

"Your wish is my command," he told her. He didn't need to be told which one she wanted - it was her favourite toy. Jared had found it a few weeks ago and he'd already had to change the batteries twice.

Because of how frequently she used it, it was kept in the bedside cabinet. He leaned over her pliant form and opened the top drawer, pulling out the purple anal vibrator. He placed it on the bed where she eyed it up hungrily before he grabbed the bottle of spray lube from the drawer too (they were also getting through quite a lot of this).

He sprayed the small vibrator and turned it on low, pressing it against the ring of muscle at her back end.

She moaned deep and her head dropped to the mattress.

"Is that nice, Kimmy?" he teased, gently pressing the small toy into her more. Her body began to sway and Jared was sure she had a smile on her face.

His other hand dipped into her pussy and teased the swollen folds, not wanting them to feel left out.

His poor cock wept at the sight in front of him. She was delicious.

Jared stopping fingering her, lapping at the two digits briefly - just for a quick taste - before he grabbed his cock with his free hand.

Slowly, he pressed his cock to the entrance of her pussy.

"Yes," Kim moaned quietly, knowing she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Jared pressed his cock into her as he surged the vibrator forward and breached the tight ring of muscle that he had had the pleasure of getting to know.

She sucked in a deep breath and he stilled, letting her get used to the feeling.

"Talk to me, Kimmy." Jared liked her to let him know she was alright. He would never push her limits.

"It feels so good," she whined, her head moving from side to side. "So full."

He smirked.

"It's about to get even better," he promised.

Jared laid himself on her, draping his back across her and supporting his weight with one hand on the bed next to her. This pushed him and the vibe deeper earning him a beautiful moan.

"Move," she begged. "Please move." Who was Jared to argue?

He began to rock his hips into her, never fully pulling out but always pushing to the hilt; his arm marking sure the vibe did exactly the same.

When her hips pushed back against his, he turned up the vibrations, flicking the switch on the toy up two and shocking her.

"Oh!" she cried out, falling onto her forearms and pushing his cock impossibly deeper.

"Shit!" Jared swore, struggling to remain calm. How could he?

"Give it to me," she demanded. Her voice was shaky and she turned her head to look at him, eyes glazed over with pleasure and mouth slightly parted.

Jared couldn't deny her - not when it would give them both what they wanted so he thrust his hips hard into hers, setting a furious pace, Kim's body moving with the sheer force of his thrusts.

"Yes! Just like that," she panted out. The top half of her body was low on the bed now and the large piece of furniture began to bang rhythmically into the wall.

"You're so dirty," he told her breathlessly. "You're letting me fuck both your holes." Another moan from her. "I bet you let me take your mouth if I wanted to." Her eyes flew to his and he saw excitement. "Would you like that - should I fuck your mouth whilst I fuck your pussy and ass with some toys?" Unable to speak, Kim simply nodded.

When he had gotten her approval, the image popped into his head right away. _Shit_ \- she'd look glorious when she full of him.

His hips pounded harder into hers and the banging of the bed into the wall intensified.

"I can see you now," he told her gruffly. "Your greedy little mouth sucking my cock. Cum leaking from your pussy." He could see it too. "Would you want me to shoot my load into your mouth?" Her eyes danced with pleasure, her mouth opening as if she could feel his large member pushing its ways past her dark lips. "Of course you would," he answered his own question. "Would you let it dribble down your chin?" That was one of his favourite sites to see. "What if I wanted to fill all your holes with my cum?" She didn't need to answer. Her eyes darkened and she laid her forehead on the bed as a moan rose from her throat, extending out until it was a continuous sound.

It was that thought that sent him flying over the edge - well that and the fact that her pussy clamped down so tight around his dick he never thought she'd let go.

Jared cursed into his breath and hissed, his balls tingling and the tip of his dick dripping inside her.

He gently pulled the vibe out, turned it off and laid it on the bed next to them. He kissed her sweaty back as she laid, unmoving underneath him.

"Kimmy," he began in a whisper. "Are you alright?" He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, smoothing the hair away from her heated skin.

Her head turned lazily to face him and the smile she had on her face was so content it made his heart leap with joy.

"I'm better than alright."

Knowing she was fine, Jared reluctantly removed himself from inside her and went to the bathroom, grabbing the vibe on the way out. He placed the small purple toy in the sink - he'd wash it later - and grabbed a wet washcloth.

Walking back into the bedroom he used it to clean Kim up first before using it on himself and then throwing it into the washing basket.

He crawled into bed beside Kim. She hadn't really moved except to flatten her body against the mattress, tiredness overtaking her body after their little session.

As he stared into her sleepy eyes he was once again so pleased that he had met her - and not just because the sex was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Stripping** / Scent Kink

_Eclipse_ was the hottest place in Port Angeles right now. Everybody wanted to go there. Men, women, single, married, gay, straight - if you had a pulse, you wanted to go along and witness the beauty that was held behind the doors.

* * *

The assumption about stripping is that it's mainly done by women. When you say 'stripper' to someone, they automatically think of a woman, scantily clad dancing around a pole for money. _Eclipse_ was different.

_Eclipse_ was exclusively a male strip club, home to some of the finest bodies that have ever walked the earth.

Carlisle Cullen had been stripping the longest. Originally, it had been a side career as he worked on getting his medical degree. But he found he actually liked stripping. He enjoyed the freedom it allowed him to feel and so very quickly became his full-time profession. He was of average height with blonde hair and blue eyes - always a hit with the ladies. Ironically he would walk on stage wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope before tossing them to the crowd and starting his routine. He wasn't overly muscled but there was enough definition there to set even the grouchiest widows panties on fire. Older women loved him and a few had even jumped up on stage and ground onto him.

Edward Masen hadn't started out as a stripper. His career plan had been to be a bartender and then one evening he'd had to fill in. Turns out he was a natural. He had a good ear for the beat and could easily bump and grind to any tune the band played. He was lean with bronze hair and forest green eyes, an unusual combination. He was the same height as Carlisle and only slightly more muscular. He was most successful when he wore his jeans. They hugged his ass like a pair of gloves and showed off the sinuous globes. The fact he wore glasses seemed to help - who knew girls enjoyed a nerd who could move?

Jacob Black was very popular at _Eclipse_. His body was muscled beyond belief. He boasted an eight pack with deep crevices that often had women fantasising about running their tongues down one and seeing where they ended up. His dark hair and dark eyes made him easy to look at and his blinding smile had women handing their underwear over left, right and centre. He was only working part-time though as he was trying to finance his own business. The regulars sure would be sad to see him go.

Jasper Whitlock was a full-time stripper. His southern accent and signature Stetson made him popular. His cowboy attire being the main attraction of the night. Words would drip like honey from his mouth and rumour had it, his tongue was a wicked weapon. He was lean like Edward with honeyed locked falling to his shoulders and blue eyes that made women confess their sins to him as if he were an old friend. The smirk he often wore made many a seat wet and he was the most requested when it came to bachelorette parties.

Emmett McCarthy was a large man. He was wide as he was tall with muscles that made him look like a strongman at a circus rather than a stripper. He had dark brown curls and blue impish eyes, always looking for trouble. His lumberjack routine was highly requested. Seeing his muscles dripped in sweat was the highlight of most women's week. His thick thighs made women drool as they fantasised what could be hidden underneath and women begged to be held in his strong arms. They could only imagine what his weight on top of them felt like.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked as he shrugged on his lab coat, checking himself in the mirror and adjusting his stethoscope slightly.

"Absolutely!" Jake enthusiastically cheered. He pretended to fake box with Emmett as they pumped themselves up for the routine.

"Let's do this," Jasper affirmed.

Edward gave him a quick nod and a smile before they headed onto the darkened stage, cheers erupting when the crowd realised that this was it.

The music started with a low beat and thumped through the club, coursing through the veins of dancers and patrons alike.

Each man counted the beat in their head, waiting till it was their turn to remove their clothes.

It didn't take long for the crowd to be on their feet, screaming with delight as new muscles were revealed until each man was left only in a pair of dark boxers.

The music stopped and the lights went low again. But only for a second before illuminating the stage once more as the music began and each man dropped to the floor, grinding their pelvis' in sinuous motions, sparking many imaginations that night.

They simultaneously rolled onto their backs and thrust their hips into the air, the shrieks of delight from the audience temporarily blocking out the music.

In a show of pure masculinity, they rolled back onto their fronts one at a time and pushed their entire bodies upwards, leaving the floor for a few seconds before landing back onto their hands and the tips of the toes.

The crowd screamed and the men smiled.

One final move was all that was left.

They all stood and flexed their muscles - hard - showing off what they had trained hard to achieve. More scream erupted from the audience.

The lights dimmed but the screams continued.

The five men shared a smile; it had been a good night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Role Play** / Make-Up Sex

**SAM AND EMILY **

Role play - a way to put passion back into the relationship.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath as he got out of his truck and headed towards _Emily__'s Sweet Treats_. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he saw her every day. He'd been coming here for the last five years. Every day like clockwork, he came in and ordered the same. A ham and cheese sandwich to go with a bottle of water and, depending on what mood he was in, either a slice of caramel shortbread or a chocolate brownie.

Every day, she made it for him with a smile on her beautiful face, telling him to have a nice day. Today felt different though.

Sam opened the door to the bakery and the sweet smell of treats and goodies filled his nose. The counter was facing the door so it didn't take him long to spot her. Her jet black hair was in two braids down her back and her chocolate brown eyes were focused on a cupcake she was icing, bright pink swirls appearing from the piping bag.

When she heard the doorbell ring she gave him a smile and set the icing bag down, wiping her hands on her apron to knock off the flour that had gathered there. His eyes fell to the scar that ran across her right cheek - courtesy of a bear attack.

"Hi, Sam - your usual?"

He quickly brought his eyes back to hers. Her scar didn't bother him - it just made him realise how brave she was. After the 'incident' (as everyone called it) she refused plastic surgery saying she didn't see the need to have it done; the jagged lines were proof that she had been attacked by a bear and survived.

"I've not had the chance to make it in advance today - I had an emergency cake request come in." He smiled. "The baker who was meant to do it originally messed it up so I was asked to do one quickly."

Sam washed as Emily washed her hands and got to work, pulling out the fresh bread, spread and cheese to make his sandwich.

"How has work been - any more problems?"

Emily knew Sam had been working on a new extension for some local residents. They'd taken over after another firm had gone bust - Sam could see why. Three days ago his team had been talking to the customer about a few minor details that needed to be changed when out of nowhere one of the walls collapsed. Thankfully no one was hurt.

"All good," he told her, struggling to find the right words. He knew what he wanted to say to her. It just felt so difficult.

They chatted about minor things in their lives as she finished up his lunch order; Emily's cousin was getting married; Sam's mother was going on holiday with some church friends etc. Sam was just trying to drag the time out. The sooner she made his sandwich, the sooner he would have to back to work.

"Here you go," Emily handed him the bag with his lunch over the counter with a smile and as she did and their hands touched, electricity surged - literally. Suddenly, the fairy lights she had around the bakery went out and the burglar alarm went off.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, quickly rounding the counter to input the code into the burglar alarm. "With the new work they're doing to the housing estate up the road, our electrics keep going."

"Can I do anything?" Sam asked.

"No - actually…" Emily began, changing her mind. "Could you flick the trip switch back on for me? I need to get a chair as it's been put up high and it's all a bit of a kerfuffle."

"Of course - where is it?" Sam placed his lunch on the side and followed Emily through the back to a small broom cupboard.

"It's at the top there," she used her finger to gesture to the small box. "It's the switch on the far right."

Sam leaned his large body us, feeling a small breeze on his stomach muscles as his shirt rode up. He found the switch very easily just as Emily got her phone out and used the torch to illuminate the box better.

"There we go," he flicked the switch and the low hum of electricity surged through the bakery once more.

Emily sighed with relief.

"Thanks," she gave a brilliant smile.

"It's no problem," he told her. It wasn't.

He stepped back, forgetting just how small the space was and the broom that was behind him went clattering to the ground. The noise spooked Emily and she jumped, stumbling into his hard body. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and he found himself staring into her eyes.

Emily's hand came to rest on his biceps, their warmth seeping through the red flannel shirt he wore.

Her mouth parted as if she wanted to say something but no words came out.

Sam wanted to kiss her. He fought himself in his head - _yes, no, yes, no, yes__… yes_. He gave in, swooping his head and down and planting his lips directly on hers.

When she didn't react, he pulled away, scared that he'd overstepped the mark.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." He began to step back from her, horrified at his behaviour when he hands gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered breathlessly. Then she kissed him.

Sam remained immobile for approximately two seconds before he realised what was going on - she was kissing him! He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his lips slanting over hers and pushing back. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer, aligning their bodies together.

They were awkwardly positioned. Him half in the closet and her half out, so Sam twirled them around and pressed Emily to the outer wall, sinking himself further into the feeling of her lips.

Her hands travelled from his biceps to his hair where they tangled into the dark locks and she lightly pulled.

His hands twisted around her back and he felt the plains of her slight body beneath his palms. He ran his hands up her back slightly, feeling the straps of her bra underneath her shirt. He was enticingly close.

Sam pulled his lips away from Emily's and trailed them down her chin and her neck, lapping at the warm skin and tasting the small beads of sweat that had gathered there.

Emily moaned and let her head fall back against the wall, desperation running through her veins.

Sam mouthed her shirt to the side and over the lacy material of her bra, sucking the pebbled nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, yes!" She cried, her hands slipping under his shirt and feeling the hard muscles that rested there.

Sam bent himself slightly and allowed his hands to fall from her back and skim up her jean-clad legs. He got to her thighs and squeezed hard before he dropped to his knees and worked quickly to undo the zipper.

He managed to pull them down her legs quickly along with her underwear and dove into the crease of her thighs.

He pulled a ragged breath into his lungs and lapped feverishly at her clit, dragging the sensitive bud into his mouth and using his tongue to probe and push it.

"Fuck," Emily sighed from above, one hand still in his hair and the other clasping at the wall.

Sam strained against his own jeans and he grinned at the sounds she made.

He drank in the sweet essence that was Emily for a few more moments before she grasped as his head with both hands, tilting his tanned face towards hers.

"I want you," she whispered in desperation. "I want you now."

That was all she had to say as Sam rose back to his feet, unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down in the process. His hands grasped her thighs in his hands and he picked her up, using the wall to support them both as he pressed her into it and kissed her.

Emily's hands dove between them and she tested the weight of his member in her hands, palming the warm skin and lightly tugging on his sac into she earned a groaned from him. She smiled against his lips.

They parted when she rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy, her warm folds teasing the sensitive end.

Sam let out a gasp and let his forehead rest against hers, his eyes focused intently on his cock.

When she slipped him inside, together, they sighed.

"Fuck," she moaned, her head falling back against the wall as she savoured the feeling of him inside her.

Sam began to move his hips slowly, gently pressing into her before withdrawing and starting the cycle over again.

In and out. Slow and gentle.

A soft smiled appeared on her face and she pulled his lips back to hers, wanting more contact.

Sam's hips began to pump at a faster speed and the sound of their moans and sighs of pleasure filled the small hallway.

When Emily's hips snapped back against his and her thighs quivered in his large hands he knew she was close.

Using one hand to support her, he placed a hand in the middle, where they were joined and pressed down on her clit.

"Oh!" she cried, completely unexpecting the pleasure that shot from her core right through her body to the top of her scalp to the tips of her toes.

Her pussy clenched around him and the subsequent wetness that surrounded him drove Sam over the edge.

His cock tingled and his balls clenched and them he was cumming inside her, his entire body tensing as he struggled to keep them upright against the wall. He braced his knees against in an effort not to drop her.

Sam rested his head against Emily's shoulders and her fingers returned to his hair. She lightly played with it and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"That was nice," she whispered against the heated skin and he nodded.

"It's been too long." It came out muffled against her shoulder. He raised his head to look at her. "I'm sorry it's been so long - work just got crazy…"

"Shh," she whispered, shaking her head to stop him. "It was both our faults. We didn't make time for each other." Her fingers felt very soothing in his hair. "We won't make that mistake again."

He nodded in agreement. They both ran their own businesses and they had a toddler. Life was stressful, but after going six months without sex and not even realising it, they knew they needed to do something. Hence the role play today - pretending not to know each other.

"Although," Sam began, an idea forming in his head. "If you wanted to role play again in the future, I wouldn't mind."

Emily raised her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did you have in mind?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Somnophilia / **Hate Sex**

**KATE AND GARRETT**

Kate can't stand the sight of Garrett. He makes her want to rip her own eyes out… so why are her panties so wet?

* * *

Kate never liked Garrett. She couldn't put her finger on why. Maybe it was because he had that stupid little ponytail he kept up in a thong. Maybe it was because he would pull pranks on people all the time and then grin and laugh like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Maybe it was because he could never take anything seriously. Kate wasn't really sure. All she knew what that whenever you put them in the same room together, it would be a maximum of five minutes before they were tearing each other's throats out. Shouting and screaming was commonplace as was an exchange of names so horrible that most of their friends left the room and just let them get on with it.

Then their little screaming matches they would go their own ways and calm down… or at least that's what they used to do. A few months ago they figured that shouting and screaming at each other was an excellent bit of foreplay. It soaked her underwear faster than any finger action could and made him harder than marble.

That's why Garrett had her pushed up against a wall and was pounding his hips into hers at a furious pace.

"You're such a bitch," he whispered into her ear, careful to keep quiet. Their friends were in the other room.

"You're a dick head," she told him breathlessly, clutching at his locks.

"Can't fucking stand you," he panted, glancing down between them to watch his cock disappearing into her wet folds. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Feelings mutual!" Kate cried rather loudly when he hit a sensitive spot. Both froze, listening, waiting to see if they had been caught. When no one came t investigate, Garrett started his thrusts again but this time he lifted one hand to her mouth, pressing it over her lips to stifle her cries of pleasure.

"Loudmouth!" he grunted, hips losing their rhythm as she squeezed around him, her orgasm flooding through her and leaving her like a rag doll.

Garrett followed shortly behind, her hips thrusting into hers before he pulled out and came on her thigh, his cum marring the otherwise perfect flesh.

He slowly let her legs fall to the floor and he braced his hands either side of her, panting.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, rifling around in her pocket for a tissue. "Why do you have to come on my thigh like a heathen?"

"Would you rather I come in your mouth?" A smirk graced his face and she slapped him on the chest. "Or your ass?"

"Don't be disgusting." She wiped the sticky liquid off her skin.

They heard a commotion from the other room so Garrett quickly tucked his flaccid cock back into his boxers and hoisted his jeans up as Kate finished cleaning herself and pulled her skirt down, her underwear tucked safely in Garrett's pocket.

Bella came in, laughing at something Emmett had said as she left the room.

"Have you two worked everything out, yet?" She glanced between them. "Or are you still throwing insults at each other?"

"I'll always insult Katie," he knew she hated that name. "It's too much fun to stop." Garrett grinned and the urge to punch him began to build inside Kate.

"And I'll always insult Garrett because he'd just too much of a complete donkey knob not to." She smiled sweetly at him.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously - it's like you two are fighting extreme sexual tension, you should just bang and get it over with." _If only she knew_.

Kate followed Bella back into the living room. Perching herself on the edge of the sofa she felt slightly vulnerable without any underwear on.

Garrett came in a moment later and when he turned to face the television, Kate's face flushed. The black leather thong he had used to keep his hair in a ponytail had been replaced by a piece of material made up of a similar shade of blue to her underwear that he had shoved into his pocket not ten minutes earlier.

She opened her mouth and then closed it - she couldn't say anything. And when Garrett turned and winked at her, he knew it.

God, she hated him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Loss of Virginity (adult)** / Cum Marking

**EMBRY AND BELLA**

Embry isn't one for girls or sleeping around. He'd much rather hang out with his friends. As such, he's never been with a woman… not until he met Bella. He just has to tell her he is a thirty-year-old virgin.

* * *

Embry sat at home on his couch and flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. His mind was elsewhere though. _Bella_.

He'd run out on her again last night. He kept doing it. She was getting tired of it and he was struggling to provide an answer as to why he kept doing it. He knew why. He just didn't want to tell her.

Knocking on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he placed the remote on the table and stood up.

He opened the door and was shocked to find Bella stood on his doorstep, arms across his chest and her foot tapping in annoyance - much like they do in the movies.

"We need to talk," she pushed past him.

_Oh boy_.

Embry shut the door and followed her in.

He opened his mouth to apologise but she cut him off.

"Do you not like me anymore? Are you bored with me? Am I that unattractive that when we start to kiss, instead of telling me to stop you have to literally run out of my apartment?"

Embry wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. _Big mistake_.

"Embry - will you just talk to me?" Bella stomped her foot on the ground and despite the fact that they were in the middle of an argument, he found it rather endearing. Her eyes were pleading with him.

"I'm sorry." He stepped forward and offered his hands up to her. She took his hands into hers and gripped his wrists with her hands.

"Bella - I've been running away because…" This was so difficult to say. "Because… well, the thing is…" He breathed deeply. "I don't know what to do."

His face flamed and his eyes focused on a stain on the carpet.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Bella asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I've never… done that before," he mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked. "What do you mean you've never… oh!" He could literally hear the understanding creep into her voice. "Embry, are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?"

He nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

Her hands left his wrists and found their way to his face. She gently pulled it upwards so he was now looking into her eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Her brown eyes were kind.

"I'm a thirty-year-old virgin - how is that not embarrassing?"

"I think it's sweet - it means you're not a player."

He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I kept leaving, I just don't know what to do and… I didn't know how to tell you.

Bella smiled. "You've told me now."

His arms found their way to her waist. "You still want to be with me?"

She bit her lip and rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I still want to be with you," she confirmed, leaning in to kiss him again.

She pulled back, only mere centimetres away from his face. "You know what this means?" she asked. "I get to be your teacher."

With that, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

It had been two months since that night and Embry had come to learn a lot of the female body - Bella's body to be specific. He'd learnt where to kiss to make her moan and whimper. He'd learnt that she loved to have behind her ear kissed and she loved a warm hand on her neck. He'd learnt that when she came she had the most beautiful expression he had ever seen; her eyes would pinch closed and her mouth would open, no noise coming out as her hips bucked and her hands gripped whatever they could.

He'd also learnt a lot about himself. His thighs were particularly sensitive, especially when it came to her tongue. He loved the feeling of her hair draping over his body, tickling and teasing him when she rose her hips over his. Embry also learnt that experiencing pleasure with someone who wasn't your hand was particularly gratifying.

He'd learnt so much and tonight he was ready to put it all in to practice. Despite the touching and kissing and loving, they had yet to actually make love.

That's why he'd ordered them a takeaway, lit candles around his home and covered the floor in blankets.

That's why he was on top of Bella, kissing her like his life depended on it.

"Do you want to stop?" Bella panted, wrapping one of her legs around the back of his thigh, anchoring him to her - a complete contrast to her words.

"Not tonight," he mumbled against her lips before he moved down to her neck, nipping at the pale skin.

He felt her smile against the side of his face.

"Good," she moaned. "I've wanted this for so long."

Embry pressed sloppy kisses to her neck, trailing down her collarbone until he got to the neckline of her dress. He dipped the tip of his tongue into her cleavage and her back arched into him.

His large hand found the zipper at the side of her dress and he pulled down. He sat her up and together they undressed her, leaving Bella clad in black lace underwear.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her, unable to stop himself.

She kissed him back hungrily, her hands grabbing at his collar.

Slowly, she undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing the smooth tan skin that lay underneath. Her fingers trailed up and down the contours of his muscles, feeling the defining ridges that were usually kept hidden under his shirts.

Bella pushed it from his shoulders and sat back, placing her hands on the waistband of his jeans and looking into his eyes, checking that this is what he wanted.

His nod confirmed her suspicions.

Together, then unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his legs and leaving Embry in only his boxers.

Bella then pulled Embry down on top of her and he groaned, feeling her entire body against his.

His large body covered hers and her hands trailed up and down his back sending tingles through his spine.

His hands went underneath her slight frame and managed to unhook the back of her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and pulled the material away from her body, exposing her beautiful breasts to his eager eyes.

Embry didn't even look where he threw the bra, he just tossed it over his shoulder and dove face first (literally) into her heaving mounds, his tongue finding her nipple straight away as he laved the pink peak with attention.

"Oh, Embry," she moaned, locking her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

He grinned up at her and moved himself lower, licking and kissing his way to her pussy.

It didn't take him long to pull her underwear down her legs and as he leaned in to taste her, she pushed on his shoulder.

He sat up, worried he'd done something wrong.

She immediately saw the worry in her eyes and soothed him with a soft smile. "I don't need any of that - I just want you."

It was so honest and raw, how could he deny her?

Embry placed his lips on hers and used his own hands to slip his boxers down.

When his cock was free from the cotton restraints, Bella's small hand found his member and she guided him forward.

The tip of his cock touched her and they groaned.

"How are you so wet?" he asked against her lips.

She giggled. "Because I want you."

"You have me," he groaned. "You have me."

His hips pushed forward until he was finally sheathed inside her.

He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath, trying to control his base urges.

"Open your eyes," she told him tenderly.

He did and was greeted with her beautiful face. She was running her fingers through his hair, smiling up at him as he got used to feel of having a real woman wrapped around his cock.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Bella pulled him close and kissed him, one hand trailing from his head all the way down his back to his ass where she helped him find a rhythm.

The room filled with pants, moans and the sound of skin on skin.

As the pleasure in Embry's spine grew he began to find himself unable to keep the pace. Fast then slow, fast then slow. He was all over the place, his body struggling to cope with this newfound feeling.

He was so sure he was going to embarrass himself when he heard Bella let out a breathy moan. He raised his head from where it had been buried between her breasts and saw her own head thrown back against the blanket they were laid on. Her eyes were pinched shut and her mouth was open, no sound coming out. He felt the fluttering of her walls right before his balls drew up.

Embry buried his head back into Bella's breasts and groaned deeply into the skin, his cock leaking cum inside her as her whole body tensed underneath him and the leg that had been wrapped around his back went as rigid as a plank of wood.

Together, they came. Their orgasms shooting through them and making them shake.

As his mind began to clear, Embry lifted his head up to find Bella looking down at him lazily stroking her hands over his face.

"So - what did you think of your first time?" she asked.

"Fucking brilliant," he told her, surging forward to kiss her.

He'd lost his virginity to the woman he was almost certain he loved; how did it get any better?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Face Riding** / Rimming

**ROSALIE AND EMMETT**

Rose wants something, she wants in badly.

* * *

The first time one of her friends had suggested that Rose get her boyfriend to 'go down on her', she had no idea what that meant. Then she had been shown a video and she was mortified. Who would want to do that?

Rose was from a prestigious family and her mother had never really spoken to her about sex. She'd blushed, mumbled about waiting for the right person and then abruptly left. Most of the information Rose had learnt had come from her friends or her own very limited experience.

Emmett McCarthy was her first serious boyfriend. They'd been dating for nearly a year and Rose was incredibly happy with how their relationship was progressing. He was a gentleman, always putting her first and making sure she knew how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Emmett had also been her first in terms of sex. As far as her first time went, she thought it was pretty special. He'd laid her down on a bed of roses and made sweet love to her. Compared to her friends it sounded like she had been treated like a princess.

She thought she was very satisfied with her sex life until her friends asked her more and more if Emmett had 'done' oral on her yet. She'd ignored them the first few times, said she thought it was gross and didn't know how any woman could enjoy it. When they had shown her a video of a man going down on a woman she had blushed and demanded they put the phone away. But the truth was she was intrigued. The noises the woman was making were sensual, her eyes closed in pleasure and her body writing as the man knelt between her legs and pleasured her.

Later that night she had gone home and done some research herself; read countless blogs and watched more than a few videos. When she found herself shifting in her chair and rubbing her thighs together she shut her laptop quickly.

A few weeks later and Emmett was kissing her, laying his hard body on top of hers as his hips ground into her and he pawed at her naked body.

Rose was so turned on. All she could think about was his tongue - how would it feel inside her, what would it be like to completely lose control as he pleasured her, how would his tongue feel flicking her clit?

Sensing she was distracted, Emmett pulled back.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing." She tried to pull him down for a kiss but as he was so much larger than her, she failed miserably.

"Rosie - I know you. Talk to me."

He sat back, his erection still prominent and waited for her to tell him what was going on.

Rose sat up and a blush immediately covered her cheeks. "I want to try something but I don't want you to think of me as a sexual deviant or something."

"You - a sexual deviant? You think riding me is risque!"

She reached out and lightly slapped his bicep.

"I saw a video… and ugh… well, I think I'd like you to go down on me." Emmett's eyes went wide and Rose feared she may have asked for too much. "I mean, you don't have to - it's not something we have to do… but I just thought…" _Silence_. "You know what, it doesn't matter-"

Emmett cut her off by grabbing her arms and stopping her fleeing the room.

"You want me to go down on you?"

She nodded - shyly.

"As in, you want me to lick your pussy with my tongue?" God, his words made her wet.

She nodded once more.

"Rose," he began and she waited for bated breath for his answer. "I want nothing more than to go down on you. I'd wanted it since the moment I saw you in that pretty lilac dress at the charity fundraiser."

He grinned. "Now come here."

He pulled her to him and crushed their bodies together, his hands running over her back to his shoulders and then down the front of her body to cup and fondle her breasts. Rose could only moan in pleasure.

"I've wanted to taste your sweet pussy since the day we met, but it's not exactly something you say to someone on the first date." His words were whispered into her breasts, tongue sneaking out to taste the sweat on her skin.

He suckled at her breasts and when she was moaning and writing from those ministrations alone he lay down on the bed and patted his chest.

"Come here, baby - I want a taste."

If she wasn't wet before she certainly was now.

Rose straddled Emmett's chest and he brought her hands up to the wooden headboard.

"Grip this," he commanded, his own large hands going to her thighs as he pushed her forward, positioning her pussy right over his waiting mouth.

Rose took a deep breath and without warning, he touched his tongue to her clit.

She lurched against the headboard, crying out with pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut tight and the heat in her belly matured into a roaring fire.

"That's it, baby," he encouraged. "Moan for me."

That was the last coherent thing she remembered Emmett saying. The next few minutes were a blur of moans, groans and pants filling her bedroom (mostly hers). Her hands gripping the headboard so hard they turned red and the little bundle of nerves between her legs throbbing furiously as Emmett teased her with his tongue, only adding a finger when she was well and truly wet.

As her orgasm hit her, Emmett moaned something and his tongue worked double to suck up all the juice he could.

Eventually, it got too much and Rose had to push him away, her cheeks red and a sated smile on her face.

She slid down his body, covering his cock with her soaking pussy and plunging herself down on his engorged member.

As she rocked against his and his hands came to grasp her hips, Rose was very happy that her friends had introduced her to this new form of pleasure.

She would definitely ask Emmett do to it again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Praise Kink / **Mirrors**

**CARLISLE AND ESME**

Carlisle loves to watch himself fuck Esme so he rigs up a system. One that means he can watch from every angle.

* * *

Carlisle has always enjoyed seeing himself pleasure his wife. There's just something about it. Seeing her pliant body underneath his as he drives into her. Watching his cock disappear into her slick folds from various angles… it does things to him.

He loves to watch her face as she climbs the mountain to her inevitable orgasm - he always makes sure she comes. He loves to hear her moans and pants and see her breath gathering on the mirror when he fucks her against it. He loves everything about watching himself fuck Esme.

That's what he has a system. Their bed is in the middle of the wall, a mirror directly in front of it. To the left-hand side, there is another mirror on the wall, large and bright it reflects everything and on the right is another mirror, a standing mirror that's tall. It allows him to watch them fuck from every angle.

Carlisle often doesn't know where to look - which view will be the best. His favourite is when Esme is on her hands and knees, delectable ass in the air and he can see her breasts swaying in the reflective glass. Her hair will cascade down and she will then throw her head back, allowing him to see the delicate 'o' shape her mouth forms when she can't get any sound out.

But it's not just her he loves to watch. It's himself too. Looking in the mirror he enjoys seeing the way his muscles ripple as he increases his thrusts or when he pins to her the bed. He likes watching his ass contract when she digs her nails in or when she clenches around him. He loves watching his cock when he pulls it out to dribble his cum all over her.

Carlisle loves watching him and his wife together, so much so he's thinking about investing in a video camera.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sixty-Nine** / Edge Play

**LEAH AND BELLA**

They loved to please each other, especially at the same time.

* * *

Bella moaned as Leah lapped at her folds; it almost distracted her from the task at hand. Almost.

She grasped Leah's caramel thighs in her hands and hunkered down, shoving her tongue into her wet pussy and pistoning it in and out.

"Fuck," Leah moaned from above, stopping her ministrations to lay her head on Bella's thigh, the pleasure getting too much.

Bella grinned against Leah's pussy.

She sucked her dark clit into her mouth and gently pulled the bud between her teeth, biting down on the sensitive piece of flesh.

Above, Leah arched her back and cried out - she enjoyed it when it got rough.

Bella gently traced her fingertips up the backs of Leah's thigh and spread her cheeks, exposing her pucked hole. When her index finger traced the ring of muscle, Leah snapped out of her pleasure induced haze.

"No you don't," she mumbled, determined not to cum first. She placed her face in between Bella's legs once more and got to work, sucking and licking at the delicate skin that was presented to her.

Bella struggled to hide her moan, her hips arching off the bed and towards Leah's talented tongue.

Bella felt Leah smirk against her pussy.

Leah placed a hand against her folds and spread her wide, pressing her tongue hard into her clit before breaching her hole and tasting the wonderful nectar that freely flowed from it.

"Ah!" Bella cried, her hands slipping from Leah's ass and back to her thighs.

Leah leaned in even closer to Bella, tasting everything she could.

It was when her nose pressed against her clit that Bella began to lose control.

The pressure on her clit, the tongue inside her - it was all too much.

Bella's thighs began to shake and her vision began to blur.

But she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Leah was going to cum with her.

She pressed her tongue into her entrance and used one hand to place pressure on her clit, pushing the small bud against her own pubic bone.

When Leah's legs shook, Bella knew she was close.

Knowing she had mere seconds to finish her off before her own body betrayed her, Bella pressed a finger into the ring of muscle that was nestled between the peachy cheeks of Leah's ass.

It worked.

Leah used Bella's pussy to muffle her cry and she rewarded Bella with her sweet juices, the moisture flooding onto her face and dripping down her chin. Bella lapped it all up greedily.

Leah too was rewarded, Bella's body came only moments later, her pussy clenching tightly around her tongue as her cream spilt out. Leah took it all.

As Leah righted herself on the bed next to her girlfriend, the two women shared a grin, chins coated in each other's juices.

They loved to please each other, especially at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Orgasm Delay / **Wagers**

**JAKE AND NESSIE**

Jake and Nessie make a pact to both go without sex.

* * *

They'd been best friends since they were kids. They'd grown up together, seen each other at their best and worst and supported each other through everything. It was only natural that when they reached sixteen they fell in love.

They were both twenty-three now and had finished college. He'd majored in business and she'd majored in psychology. Both were successful in their respective careers and they shared a house with their friends, Edward and Bella.

It was this friendship that drove the competitive side of their relationship. They were always engaged in competitions with one another. He would win a round of monopoly and then she would kick his ass at frisbee - it was just the way their relationship worked.

One would win and then the other would.

Except this time, the bet was different. Neither one wanted to lose this most recent bet.

Edward and Bella had commented on their PDA as a couple (they were always touching) and asked them if they thought it was possible for them to go without sex. This started a long conversation that ended with Jake and Nessie both making a wager to go without sex - the first to give in was the loser. The forfeit; whoever lost had to go to a wedding planner session for Jake's sister's upcoming nuptials (Rebecca had turned into a bit of a bridezilla, not even her twin sister was wanting anything to do with her lately).

It had seemed easy in the beginning, until both parties realise that this wasn't a wager that was going to end anytime soon - with the planning session coming up, it needed to be resolved.

It had started innocently enough, little touches here and there. He would gently place his hand on her ass and she would press her breasts up against his back.

Things escalated from there.

When they were in the club, they would grind against each other, his hard cock pressing into her back and his hands skimming her dress, grasping at her breasts.

She would push her ass into his groin and rub her hands over his body, her digits sneaking underneath his shirt to touch the muscles that lay underneath.

Each morning before he went to work, she would place a note in his lunch box, usually quite tame - just telling him to have a good day. Lately, they were rather x-rated. She would set out in detail what she wanted to do him and what she wanted him to do with her. When he started texting her during his lunch break his reply to these notes, she stepped it up again and he found underwear placed inside his lunch box, usually accompanied by a text and a photo a few hours later of her wearing said lingerie.

It was becoming torturous.

When she began coming to bed in the lingerie, Jake changed his tactics.

He started sleeping completely naked, letting his cock brush up against her as they moved in the night, often culminating in her waking up wet and frustrated.

But it was alright, she had a plan.

Three days before the planning sessions was due to commence, Nessie walked into Jake's office on his lunch break.

He was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich whilst lovingly staring at the dark blue lace underwear she had placed in his lunch box when she marched in and shut the door.

She pulled her clothes off and stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a blush pink thong. The sandwich dropped from his hand as his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans.

Nessie didn't say anything as she calmly walked over to his chair, spinning him round to face her. She undid his belt and pulled the zipper down, encouraging Jake to raise his hips so she could pull his jeans and boxers down his legs, allowing his cock some freedom.

Jake just stared, completely hopeless to do anything but enjoy the inevitable.

When she knelt at his feet - a sight he hadn't seen in so long - Jake forgot about everything but her.

When she took his cock in his mouth, his eyes closed and he groaned in pleasure, relishing in the feeling of his cock inside her. It wasn't her pussy but it would do for now.

When she began to bob her head and twirl her tongue around the tip, Jake laid his head back on his office chair and let himself feel.

Her hand grasped the base of his cock and the other tugged on his balls, saliva from her mouth coating him as his cock began to weep pathetically, the weeks of not touching her creeping up on him.

When she raised her eyes to meet his and hummed, sending vibrations down his swollen member, he lost it. Cumming into her sweet mouth hard and fast, he grasped the back of her head to make sure she took it all. He knew she didn't like swallowing but she would still hold it in her mouth for him.

As he sat back against his chair after she released him, she headed over to the corner of the room, spitting delicately into a tissue before dropping it into the bin at her feet.

With care, she redressed herself before coming to stand in front of him.

"Looks like I won this one," she began with a large smile on her face. "Have fun with wedding planning." She bent at the waist and kissed him, giving him a small wave as she left his office, her hips swaying.

Later, when Jake was sat in said planning meeting all he could think was it was definitely worth losing that wager for… even if his sister did want the groom and groomsmen to wear pink suits.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Dirty Talk / **Toys **

**LEAH AND BELLA**

Bella has some fond memories regarding the toys her and Leah have used over the years.

* * *

Bella sighed as she looked around her new home at all the boxes she had to unpack. Moving was always so stressful and she had yet to find out a way to make it easy.

"I'll promise to help when I get back," her girlfriend of seven years said as she entered the living room, slotting her gun into its holster.

"I probably won't have got much done," Bella confessed, sinking into Leah as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll pick up Chinese on the way home," Leah promised, unwrapping her arms from Bella and spinning her so she could face her.

"You better," Bella warned, leaning forward and kissing Leah.

Leah gave her a smile and headed out to the porch with her. She waited on the steps as Leah got into her patrol car and reversed out of the drive, giving Bella a quick wave before she went to work.

Walking back into the house, Bella decided the best place to start was the bedroom; at least if she got that done, they could sleep on a proper bed tonight.

As Bella began to go through the boxes, she came across one that held some pretty fond memories for her and Leah. The box contained all their toys.

God, they'd had some wild nights with these.

The little blue bullet vibrator. Bella has used it first, using it on the nights when her fingers were no good and she needed more, Leah's face always clear in her mind as she did. This was before they were together, before she realised that Leah felt the same way as her.

Leah had come across it (pun not intended) after they had been dating for a few months and asked if Bella would give her a show. It ended well with Leah's face between Bella's thighs. The next night Bella had reciprocated, watching with fascination as Leah had moved the small blue item in and out and her dark pussy. It was a sight she would never forget.

Underneath the vibrator were their purple Ben Wa balls. Those belonged to Leah. They'd gone to a yoga class and the entire time they were there Leah was letting out little moans, breaking out in a sweat at the slightest of movements and biting her lip whilst she shifted her hips.

Afterwards, when they were in the car, Leah had pushed Bella into the backseat and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply as she rubbed her hard nipples against Bella's sports bra.

Bella had moaned and reached her fingers into Leah's leggings only to get a surprise when she found some silicone hanging out of her. Leah had explained what it was and Bella gave a quick tug. It made Leah arch her back and let out the most delicious moan she had ever heard.

Whenever they went out for date night, these balls usually made an appearance, the women swapping who got to use them each time. The next time they went out, Bella had the pleasure of using them. She shivered at the thought. She loved the way they rubbed at her walls and filled her up.

The third she came across in the box was the piece de resistance. It was their most prized possession. The double-ended vibrator. Just looking at it made Bella tingle all over, her nipples beginning to harden and her thighs rubbing together as she tried to create some much-needed friction.

It had been the first toy they had brought together. They'd spent hours looking online at reviews, recommendations and videos, trying to find the toy that would suit them. This has come highly recommended from other couples and when it had eventually shipped to them, Leah and Bella had spent the next four hours exploring just how to use it.

What a glorious four hours they had been. It has first been inside Bella's ass and pussy as Leah watched, and then it was in Leah's ass and pussy as Bella watched. Then finally, finally they met, one end in Bella and one end in Leah. They turned the vibrations up and let it wash over them, their nipples brushing together as tongues moulded and tasted.

Bella came first, gushing over the pink cock as her body rocked and she desperately gasped for breath. Leah came not soon after, cursing and falling onto Bella, the vibrator still between them and pressing into their clits, causing another orgasm to overtake them both.

Taking a deep breath Bella closed the box and put it to one side. They could finish going through it together tonight. Bella felt like she might need a reminder of what some of those toys did.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Body Worship** / Blow Job

**LIAM AND SIOBHAN**

She's always been different from other girls. Bigger, bolder, brasser. But that's what he loves about her.

* * *

You couldn't miss Siobhan. She was six feet two, weighed more than she should and had a loud Irish voice. She was often the centre of attention and whilst she didn't like it, she learnt to accept it.

Liam was six feet six, muscular from head to toe and had a quiet Irish lilt. Almost the opposite of Siobhan. He could stand in a corner and despite being large was often ignored. He could be walking in the street and people would bump into him, claiming they didn't see him.

But not Siobhan. She always saw him. Had since they were teenagers. They'd met in the library and things had progressed from there really. Acquaintances to friends. Friends to lovers. Lovers to soulmates.

They may have been different but they knew each other so well.

Siobhan knew he loved to read - anything he could get his hands on; fiction, non-fiction, comics, anime, memoirs, journal articles, anything. She knew he preferred to sleep on his front, face turned to the side with his mouth slightly open, hair in disarray. She knew he hated fruit, there wasn't one type he liked, but vegetables, they were a different matter, there wasn't a vegetable he didn't like.

He knew that she loved building miniature things - their home was filled with small Lego figurines and buildings she had created throughout the years. He knew she hated the smell of coconut but loved the smell of strawberries. And he knew just where to touch her to pleasure her and have her cumming within minutes.

He worshipped the ground she walked on and make sure she knew it. Her upbringing hadn't been the easier, her mother passed away when she very young and her father followed when she was just nineteen. She'd taken over his pub, despite resistance from the locals and had it made it thrive. He was so proud of her and he liked to show her.

His favourite way was the spend hours worshipping her body, starting at her feet he would work his way up, kissing, licking and feeling until he got to her thighs where he would bite down on the ample flesh and suck it into his mouth, leaving a dark mark only they would see.

He would skim over her pussy, blowing air onto it as she keened and arched, attempting to push his head into her folds - the place she wanted him the most.

He'd resist though. He wanted her sopping.

He'd make his way across the curve of her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button and taste the sweat that had gathered there. It was always sweet.

He'd trail his tongue up, licking the underside of her breasts and then the side before encasing a hard nipple in his hot mouth, tongue laving the pink bud.

His teeth would lightly graze the sensitive skin, knowing how much it turned on. She'd cry out and grab at his hair, begging him to go back to her pussy.

But he wouldn't. Not yet. He hadn't finished mapping out her body yet.

His next stop would be her neck. It was long, slender and pale. He'd wrap an arm around the back of it, pull her up and press a kiss to the skin, lightly biting down.

Her legs would shake underneath him and her voice would go quiet; a rarity for Siobhan. She'd beg quietly in his ear, pleading with him to give her the one thing she wanted; his mouth on her.

He'd lean up and breeze across her lips.

"Are you ready?" he'd ask, waiting for her to nod eagerly.

When she did, he'd slip in between her legs, clamping onto her clit with his lips and sucking on the fleshy bud.

She'd cry and arch, moisture gushing from her slit as she finally got what she wanted so badly.

He'd stay down there until she had come before rearing back and plunging his cock into her soaking hole, slipping inside easily as he always did.

They'd furiously fuck, sweat coating their bodies and their cries filling the air.

After several desperate thrusts, he would release inside her, his cock coated with her juices.

As he lay next to her and curled into her sweet body, he'd run a hand over her back and smile when he breathing quickly evened out, sleep overtaking her tired form.

He'd worship her body any day and every day if she gave him the chance.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Pegging / **Dirty Talk**

**?**

His voice was everything. It got her through the days.

* * *

She loved to hear him talk. It soothed her, calmed her, turned her on.

She never knew something as simple as a voice could make her wet but when she had met him that had all changed. Her dreams were often about his voice, whispering in her ear, screaming as he came inside her, asking her to marry him.

It was deep but quiet, he never spoke loudly but was always heard. He had this air of authority about him; when he spoke, you listened. Even if what he was saying wasn't important - he made it important.

She was sure he could command armies with just his voice alone, lulling them into doing his bidding as he sat on a throne.

His voice could be used as a weapon of mass destruction.

But not for her.

For her, it was something else.

It was her comfort blanket and her dildo all rolled into one. When she was stressed she thought of his voice. The calming syllables washing over her as the stress left her body, leaving her relaxed and her underwear damp.

On nights when she couldn't sleep, she'd place her fingers between her legs and imagine him spewing filthy words into her ear; asking her if she liked his cock, enjoyed the sound of his balls slapping against her. Oh, the things he'd say!

Her eyes would close and her fingers would work harder, her thumb pressing into her clit and her other fingers stretching her hole, saturating her panties in the process. Her free fingers would pinch and pull at her nipples, rolling the pink buds between her pads as her back arched off the bed and her thoughts became incoherent.

His voice would grow louder in her head until she came in a hot fire, cum gushing over her fingers and nipples burning from the pressure she was applying.

As she came down, she heard his voice in her head.

"Good girl."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Costumes / **Thought Projection**

**NESSIE AND JAKE**

He did love her thought projection, but he enjoyed hearing her voice when it was telling him things like that.

* * *

When Nessie was younger she used her thought projection to tell those around her what she wanted. She'd show a picture of a deer if she was thirsty, a piano if she wanted to make music and her bookshelf when she wanted to read.

As she got older, she continued to use this form of communication less and less. She understood that it wasn't what you did in the human world and she wanted to fit it.

That didn't mean she didn't use it.

Now it was used for communicating silently with people, talking them to in a crowded room when she only wanted them to hear what she had to say.

It was reserved mainly for Jake. She'd show him things. Things she wanted to do with him. Things she wanted him to do to her. Things she wanted them to do together.

All it took was a quick touch of her fingers on his arm for his mind to be flooded with images of them; things they'd done and things they had yet to do.

It drove him wild.

She'd do it in class at the university. When he was drifting off, sick of listening to the professor, she'd sneak a hand under the table and place it on his thigh. She'd show him taking her on the table, thrusting into her as he covered her mouth with his hand. She'd show him fucking her against the blackboard, their movements breaking the flimsy material. She'd show him her on her knees, sucking his cock under the desk.

It made him insane.

He'd growl and give her a stern look.

In return she'd show him an image of her in a school girl's outfit, the skirt barely covering her ass and her breasts pushed high with a bra red.

"I'm sorry, sir," she'd say. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Ironically, she just made the situation worse. He'd leave the class with a throbbing erection and no idea what the professor had said.

They'd walk out into the hallway and he'd grab her hand and pull her close.

She'd smile and he'd lean down to her ear.

"I love you," he'd whisper.

"I love you more," she'd tell him back, her voice clear and eyes twinkling.

He did love her thought projection, but he enjoyed hearing her voice when it was telling him things like that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Mind Fuck / **Nipple Play**

**ESME AND CARLISLE**

Esme is breastfeeding - and her son isn't the only one who appreciates it.

* * *

Carlisle watched as his wife breastfed their son. It was a magnificent sight to behold - one of the most natural things in the world.

And it turned him on something awful because he knew when he was finished it was his turn.

Esme smiled down at her son and then at Carlisle, beckoning wither hand for him to come over. He did so gladly.

He knelt at her feet as if she were some kind of diety and watched as his son drank.

When he pulled away and turned his face, Carlisle took the small infant from his wife and placed him upright against his shoulder, gently patting his back.

It only took a few minutes to burp him and when that was done Carlisle stood and headed to the nursery, giving Esme a pointed look as he went. She just smiled and sat back against the cushions, breasts heavy in anticipation.

Carlisle lay his son down, careful to make sure he was safe before he gave him a kiss to his head and a stroke to his cheek. It was still sometimes hard to believe he was a father.

Making his way back to the living room he eagerly knelt at his wife's feet once more, waiting for the delicious offering only she could give.

Esme leaned forward, her breasts so close, and stroked his face.

"Are you thirsty?" she whispered.

"Parched." It came out like a whimper. His cock strained against his jeans and his mouth went dry.

Esme's finger circled her nipple and he whimpered when a droplet of milk leaked out. She quickly swiped at it with said finger before offering it to him.

Carlisle sucked it into his mouth and closed his eyes, savouring the small sweet droplet that was gone far too soon.

When he opened his eyes she withdrew her finger and pulled his head close, brushing his lips against her nipple.

More milk leaned onto his lips and he opened his mouth wide, sucking the peak into his mouth and greedily lapping at the sweet liquid that leaked out onto his tongue.

Esme moaned delicately above him and pushed her breast further into his mouth.

Carlisle continued to suck and lap and even bite, desperate for whatever she could give him.

Esme leaned further and further into him until she was on the edge of the couch, desperately pulling him into her.

When Carlisle had his fill he pulled away, lust fogging his brain.

Esme smiled and sat back on the sofa, fingers circling her engorged globes as she parted her legs in invitation.

Carlisle stood and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and then shucked his slacks and boxers down his legs, kicking them and his shoes off together.

Esme ran her hands down her body and hitched her skirt up. She seductively slid her underwear down her legs and crooked a finger at Carlisle.

He waisted no time in climbing on top of her and plunging his aching cock into her sopping folds.

They both moaned out with the first thrust and shared a smile.

Carlisle's son may be breastfeeding, but he wasn't the only one who benefited.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Spit Roast / **Fear Kink (Kind of)**

**EMBRY AND BELLA**

Embry watched as Bella almost died, now he has to have her. Prove to himself that she's real - they're real.

* * *

Embry felt frozen and numb as people came and left their small home, giving him sympathetic smiles as they fawned around his wife, leaving their best wishes and plates of food that probably wouldn't get eaten.

Jake came and stood next to him, not saying anything. He didn't need to. He'd been there, been inside Embry's head - he knew everything, felt it all.

From across the room, Bella's eyes found his and she gave him a tired smile, stretching her arm out, she gestured for him to come to her.

He flew across the room, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't deny her - didn't want to.

He knelt at her feet and everyone else in the room faded away as she placed a soft hand on his face.

"I'm alright," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from the trauma she had suffered.

He rested his face against her hand and let the warmth spread through his veins. He had been cold for so long.

"Come on everyone," Jake began. "Let's leave them alone." He shepherded everyone out, wrapping an arm around Nessie's waist and giving Embry and Bella a knowing nod. They needed this time alone.

Bella gave him a grateful smile and when the front door closed, Embry had to resist the urge to collapse into her.

"You have to stop worrying," she told him. "I'm safe."

"You almost died." The word was hard to say. The images were so fresh in his mind, her lifeless body, the coldness of her skin when he cradled her in his arms and the way she looked lying in the hospital bed.

"Almost," Bella stressed. "I'm still here."

"Stop it," Embry told her. "Stop downplaying what happened. I almost lost you."

Bella pulled his face so it was level with hers. "I'm not going anywhere." She pulled him in for a kiss and when it became deeper, Embry tried to pull away. Bella wouldn't let him though. "We need this," she whispered. "I want this."

Embry felt conflicted. He wanted this too… but she had only been out of hospital three days and her body had been through something awful. Bruised and beaten when he found her, the evidence was still fresh on her skin, marks around her neck and bruises marring her beautiful face, the rest hidden by her clothes.

Then she said the one word that finished him. "Please."

He urgently kissed her lips, pushing her gently back into the couch and feeling her heat underneath him. It was comforting.

He undressed her carefully, tenderly, lovingly. He was so careful not to catch the bruises, to hold back his strength, his large hands making her look even more fragile than she normally did.

When they were both naked, Bella surprised him by pushing him back onto the couch and climbing onto his lap.

"I'm not going to break," she whispered against his lips. But her body said otherwise. Bruises were littered up and down her arms, across her stomach and chest and down her legs. Even her face had bruises; purple marks marring one of her beautiful eyes and one of her cheeks, her lips swollen but not from his kisses.

She placed his hands on his hips and he ran them up her pale skin, goose flesh forming in their wake. He lightly stroked his fingers over her nipples and watched as she let her head fall back and a delicate moan fell from her lips.

Embry leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the bud until he was satisfied that it was hard enough. He moved to the second bud and repeated the same ministrations, pulling back and smiling a little at the sight before him.

Bella leaned down and placed her forehead against his. She reached down between them and grasped his hard cock in her hands.

Embry let out a breath.

"We're fine," she whispered. "I'm here, you're here - we're here."

Embry nodded desperately against her head and she smiled.

Raising herself up slightly, Bella used her hands to guide his cock into her, her walls moulding around him so easily as they had done many times before.

"Ugh," Embry hissed, shifting himself slightly. "Are you alright?"

Bella giggled, the motion doing wonderful things for him. "You're inside me - of course, I'm fine."

He smiled and gently kissed her, placing both hands on her back as he held her close.

They moved slowly together, Bella raising herself above him and then sinking down in slow controlled movements. Embry gently moved his hips forward, meeting her thrust for thrust in a dance they both knew well.

When Bella's breathing changed and her heart rate sped up, Embry tucked his face into her neck and lightly kissed the skin, careful not to cause her any more harm.

She placed her hands on his face and pulled it away from her skin.

Embry opened his eyes and was met with her brown ones staring at him, love radiating from them.

"I love you," she moaned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered back, his voice going hoarse as the pleasure in his body seemed to build and a fire began to rage through his veins.

She clutched as his neck as he felt the familiar flutter of her walls against him.

"Ah!" she cried, pleasure exploding through her veins as Embry followed, his cock thrusting deep into her as his cum spurted from his cock.

Slowly, so as not to hurt her, Embry rolled Bella off him and laid them down, his body behind hers, cushioning her from behind. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, his fingers gently stroking her arms as he breathed in the scent that was them.

As he took a deep breath it reminded him that they were both alright. Bella was here and she was safe. That was all that mattered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Free Day / Chopping Wood **

**ROSE AND EMMETT **

Rose sees Emmett chopping wood and she just can't resist

* * *

Rose awoke alone in the cabin. The sheets next to her were haphazardly made up and the clothes that had been lying on the floor were gone.

She lazily stretched and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on, tying the wrap around her waist and venturing out of the bedroom to find out where her husband was.

The sun shone in from the large bay windows in the living room and through the clear glass, she watched as he swung an axe high above his head before bringing it down with force to cut the log that stood in front of him.

She smiled and bit her lip, quite enjoying the sight. Her husband was a muscular man - had been since the age of eighteen when they first met. In Rose's eyes, he'd just gotten more handsome as he'd aged.

He must have been doing this for some time as sweat was coming through his white vest, the material clinging to the ridges of muscles that lined his body, his chiselled pecs clearly visible. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his legs perfectly and he had his usual black boots on. He was a sight to take in.

It would have been logical to think that after last night she was satisfied. But this was Emmett - she could never be satisfied when it came to him.

She slid open the patio door and stepped out onto the grass, the soft greenery tickling her toes as she walked over to Emmett.

When she got close he must have heard her as he lifted his head and gave her smile, placing the axe down next to the log he had just chopped in half.

"Morning," he stepped from behind the logs and approached her. He reached out for her waist and wrapped his large hands around her. "I'm sweaty," he warned.

"That's alright," Rose told him, placing her hands either side of his damp neck and kissing him. "I'm wet," she whispered against his lips causing him to smile.

"Is that so?" he teased, his eyes lighting up immediately. One large hand slipped from her waist, sliding down until he got to her backside. He gave her rump a firm squeeze, raising his eyebrows up as he did so.

"Mhm," she mumbled as his fingers travelled between the globes of her ass to find that, she was in fact, wet.

"Is this for me?" he asked.

"Who else would it be for?"

Emmett grinned and kissed her deeply as his finger explored what was between her legs. His digits gathered the wetness, swirling it around her folds before he pushed inside of her, soft walls clamping down immediately.

When she moaned, he smiled.

Her hands frantically clutched at him and her knees begin to feel weak.

When her nails dug into his shoulders he took them both to the ground, laying Rose on the soft grass before he lowered his body onto hers.

One hand continued to play between her folds as the other quickly untied her robe and pushed it from her skin, exposing her to him.

His eyes drank her in, trying to memorise the curves and planes of her body.

Emmett kissed her hard and passionately, letting his lips slant over hers and their breathes mingle together.

"I want you," she moaned against him, hips writhing into his hand as hers went to his jeans and she unbuckled the belt.

Very quickly, she managed the have his belt unbuckled, his button undone and his zipper down. It took her even less time to push his jeans and boxers down his legs and have his cock free.

When she grasped it between both hands, Emmett moaned.

"Christ." He placed his forehead on hers and enjoyed the feel of her hands on him, rubbing his skin and sending shock waves up and down his legs.

His hips pumped forward in her hands and she grinned against his lips.

Slowly, she guided his cock into her, first rubbing him against her before she allowed him to breach her.

"Ung…" he incoherently mumbled, losing all control over his mouth as the feeling of being inside her overwhelmed him.

Unable to think and talk, his body did what it should. His mouth latched onto her neck and his hips pumped forward, pushing into and stretching her, providing her with the pleasure that only he could.

Underneath him, Rose moaned and clutched at his shoulders, leaving little marks where her nails dug into his skin.

Together, they lost themselves to each other; their bodies becoming the only thing either was aware of.

As Emmett's cock began to throb and pulse with pleasure he felt Rose bite onto his shoulder, her tongue laving at the skin as whimpers burst from her mouth.

He grinned because this was it. She was close which meant he would be close soon. Nothing brought on an orgasm like feeling his girl fluttering around his cock.

Planting one hand next to her head to help drive him, Emmett thrust harder in Rose, his feet digging into to the ground behind him as her legs wrapped around his waist and she held on for dear life.

"Come on, baby," he muttered into her ear. "Let go."

His words and his touch flew through her body like a shock and within a matter of seconds, she was flying over the edge.

Her walls clenched around him and her body seemed to suck his cock impossibly deeper inside her.

The feel of her hot cum coating his cock finished him off.

"Shit," he hissed as his own orgasm ripped through his limbs and left his breathless and shaky.

When he could think and feel his toes again, Emmett rolled from Rose before pulling her into his chest.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair.

Rose titled her head back to look up at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you so much to mediafanatic51 for the idea and thank you all for sticking with me through this long journey. It****'s only been six months! But we got here.**


End file.
